


Powerful  Handon

by ezkis



Series: Supernatural kings [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: This fanfic starts in the episode 2x13 of Legacies. It will center in Handon and how they overcame all the challenges they face.  Landon will develop diferents powers and Hope ends up being a full tribid.
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Klaus Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Supernatural kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704208
Comments: 27
Kudos: 126





	1. I will always find a way to you

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a re-write of some things in the episode 2x13 and some continuation of it that will serve as an introduction.

**After Hope and Kai enter the storage**

  
When Kais turns his back to Hope she throws a wooden stake to him, but he stops it and then he fasts forward at vamp speed to Hope. She blocks him with a magical barrier and uses a brain aneurysm spell that Freya taught him to immobilize Kai. But Kai manage to throw him a stake that it sticks to his side with telekinesis. Taking advantage of that moment he vamps speed to her and starts siphoning her. Although she has a stake stick in his side and is been siphoned, she is able to throw a powerful magical wave that throws Kai away.

“That was impressive I must admit, how the siphoning didn’t weaken you? “Kai says to Hope.

“I’m a tribid, with original vampire blood, descendent of a royal family of werewolf and a first born Mikaelson. I have more magic than you have ever siphoned” Hope answers while she is sticking out the stake, so she starts healing.  
Hope takes advantage of the confusion of Kai after her answer and with a punch and a low kick she throws him to the floor.

“You could have dodge that, why are you not trying to defeat me” Hope asked enraged, after realizing that he was just enjoying himself.

“I just want to watch the extent of the powers of a tribid and I have already won. While we are talking Alissa is delinking the ascendant from me and you can´t do anything about it” Kai answers.

This enraged Hope, that with all his power throws him all the material of the storage with a magical wave that sticks him to a column. Afterwards she sticks him with numerous wooden stakes and ties him to the column with chains.  
“Thank you for giving away your plan” Hope says.

“I forgot to tell you that I have compelled that guy that was with your boyfriend, what was his name, London, Landon and it is going straight to a golden arrow. So, who are going to save?” Kai says smiling.  
“You are lying” Hope answers shouting.

“For this time no” Kai says while laughing at her.

Hope breaks his neck with a hand move and thinks if she should kill him now, but she concludes that maybe they will need him later for solving the Prison World problem and also its a kill that belongs to Alaric.  
While Hope is running to both zones, she is trying to convince herself that Landon is going to be okay.

“It’s impossible that Dorian has forgot to take vervain no? and even if it was true, they will find a way to trick the compulsion. Also, Kai hates the Gemini coven so it’s much likely that he wants to kill the twins and Alaric” Hope thought while she is moving.  
Finally, she reaches the point where she has to decide and decides that it’s likely that if she chooses Landon the Saltzmann family is going to die while Landon could not be in real trouble. So, she goes for the Salztamann family, but she can’t avoid having an inner voice telling her if this is the time that Landon really needs her and could die.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

“Dorian why are you doing this” Landon ask desperately.

“I have been compelled to take you to the archer with the golden arrow and hold you until he shoots you. I can’t avoid it” He replies.

Briefly after, they arrive in front of the archer with the golden arrow and Landon realizes that he is in big trouble.

He starts thinking how he has failed Hope again in protecting himself and how sorry he was for it as he is going to fail the promise of always finding her again. As the archer is charging the arrow, he can only think about all the things he would have loved to have done with Hope like having a normal date or visiting his family in New Orleans. He starts remembering all his moments with Hope: like the first time he saw her in the Mystic Grill, when they dance…

Finally, he sees how the red hood is releasing the rope of the arc and he closes his eyes thinking in how he would love to kiss him or just simply see her smile and blue eyes one last time. As he heard how the arrow is travelling throw the air in his direction he just imagines the image of Hope telling him that she loved him like it happened every time he dies.

After feeling a strange sensation, he opens his eyes and sees Hope with wet eyes looking at him with surprise. The he starts to feel extremely tired and close his eyes.

**Hope Pov**

  
After avoiding the destruction of the Prison World by Alissa she sees how they start appearing in front of him Alaric, Lizzie and Josie. After a quick hug she tells them that Landon may be in trouble and starts running to find him as fast as she can.  
She starts getting really worried about Landon when she can’t find him. She closes her eyes and with a broken voice she says out loud “when my open my eyes Landon will be okay as always”. But when she opens her eyes, she still can’t find Landon, so she starts having a breakdown when suddenly Landon appears in front of him from nowhere with Dorian holding him.

They look at each other with surprise and relieve smile in Hope face. Then she sees that Landon is starting to faint, so she runs and gets him before he falls into the floor.

**Later that day**

Some hours later Landon wakes in Hope bed while she is watching him.

“What happened” he asks.  
“You appeared magically in front of me in the forest with Dorian holding you and then you fainted” Hope answers “How did you do that”.  
“I have no idea, the last thing I remember is Dorian holding me while a person with a red hood was aiming at me the Golden Arrow and then appearing in front of you.” Landon says, hiding the fact of his imminent dead or how scared he was of it for not worrying Hope. “Also how is Dorian?”.

“He is okay, we free him of the compulsion after you fainted” She says. “I really thought that I had lost you Landon, I’m so sorry for not saving you” Hope adds with a combination of guilt and the scared of losing him in her voice.  
“You did the right thing Hope, saving six people of an imminent death instead of a possibility of only one” Landon says trying to calm her and supporting her the decision. “I can’t imagine how hard it would have been for you, for this you are the hero, you do the things others can’t” Landon adds.

“The last days you have been the one solving the situations Landon, being the hero” she replies with a smile.

The both look at each other enjoying the moment and fall asleep after the exhausting day that they had.

Hope wakes up the next morning with Landon by his side. She just wishes this day will be a peaceful one.

“Hi Landon” she says as he is starting to wake up.

“Hi Hope” he answers with a smile to his gorgeous girlfriend.

“I have thought about your training and if you still want, I will be doing it with you” Hope tells him.

“How could I refuse to train with such a skilled and beautiful coach. Why that change?” He asks.

“After all the latest events I’m aware that you need to be able to defend yourself without me and you are very capable of being the hero, but you have to promise me that you won’t be doing anything too risky” She adds.  
“I can’t promise that Hope, because If you are in danger, I will do whatever I can to keep you safe” He says with a more serious voice

“But at least don’t try to fly from high places” she answers.

“That is something I can promise” he says before laughing.

“So, what about a training session in one hour, I need to burn all the tension of this past days and we can also explore your new powers” she tells him. “I think It’s a great idea Hope” he answers.  
“I’m going to my room for changing up, see you in an hour in the docks for the training” she says before leaving with a last kiss.

**In Josie and Lizzies room**

“Hi, Josie and Lizzie” Alaric says as he enters the room to wake up his daughters.

“Hi dad” both answer at the same time.

“How are you both feeling?” He asks.

“I’m okay dad, you don’t need to worry I used all the dark magic to escape the Prison world” Josie says trying to calm Alaric.

“I’m also okay” Lizzie says.

“What are you going to do with Jade, Alyssa and Wendy “Josie asks.

“Later I will explain the Prison world situation to all the students and the honor council will decide if they can stay at the school “Alaric tells them.

“And what if it is decided that they can’t stay” Josie asks.

“We will send them to places where they can help them no more Prison Worlds or clearing some memories” Alaric says.

**Later in the docks**

  
As they have agreed Hope and Landon meet at the docks for the training session. As they start fighting the improvement in Landon skills is evident.

“You have improved since the last time we trained” Hope says to Landon while she is blocking all his movements.

“I told you that I won’t stop so we both will be standing at the end” he says.

At that moment Hopes start attacking and with a low kick she throws Landon to the floor.

“You still have a lot to learn” Hope tells him with a cocky smile while offering her hand to lift him up.

“Luckily I have the best and most beautiful teacher” he answers while he is lifting up.

They continue the training for an hour in which Hope knocks down Landon a lot of times but every time he lasts longer in the exchange of hits.

“Okay I think I’m too tired to continue” Landon says in the floor.

“I agree, but before we go, I think you should try to do the thing you did yesterday” she says.

“I can try but I have no idea how I did it”.

“When you are learning to use magic, the first times it’s important to know which emotions or thoughts lead you to do the magic. This could be a similar situation, what were you feeling or thinking before you did it yesterday” Hope asks.

“Mmmm.... I was just thinking of seen you one last time before...” he shut up before giving away the closeness of his death or the fear he felt yesterday.“So, try to do the same”

After some time of trying and failing he starts to be really frustrated.

“It’s okay, tomorrow we will try again” Hope add while kissing him in the cheek trying to calm him down after his failure.

“I have an idea, maybe you need to be far away from me to have a similar situation as yesterday” Landon tells her.

“Okay, we could try it” she says as she goes into the forest until Landon couldn’t see him.

Landon starts thinking about Hope and the feeling of losing her or not been able to see her again while closing his eyes. Then he feels the same strange sensation as the day before and she heard Hope shouting in front of him

“You did it Landon. I think that you can teleport” She says proud of his boyfriend.

He bends into his knees resting as he suddenly feels tired. “What happens Landon” she asks worried

“I’m just tired, I think that teleporting makes me really tired and that’s why I fainted yesterday”.

“It makes sense” she adds while she gets closer to him to help as they start walking to the school. “So apparently you can only teleport to me?”

“It could be. Do you remember when I told you that I will always find a way to you?” He asks and Hope nods with her head. “So now it’s literally, I can teleport to you” He says while laughing.

“Oh, shut up” she said before kissing him as his words remained her of the moment he told him that and how sweet it was.

After arriving at the school, they went to their respectively bedrooms for taking a shower after the training.

  
**After Hope arrives in the school**

  
While Hope goes to his room, she encounters Lizzie “Hi Lizzie” she greets her “Hi Hope”.

“How are you and Josie after all what happened?” Hope asks

“I think we are okay and apparently all the dark magic it’s out of Josie. By the way, why are you sweaty” Lizzie asks

“I have just trained with Landon” Hope says

“And that nerd made you sweat!” she shouts” I expected better from you Hope Mikaelson

“He has improved a lot since he started training Lizzie, so don’t be so surprised” she says with a defensive tone.

“Ok ok, I see that he is starting to be useful. Josie told me what happened yesterday, does he know how he did it?” Lizzie asks.

“We think that he can teleport. Today he did it again but apparently he can only do it to appear with me” Hope clarifies.

“Oh, I don’t know If that it’s sweet or a little creepy. Luckily you like him” She says sarcastically “So the bird boy can teleport but not fly, interesting”.

“Actually, he can also fly, at least levitate. The other day after defeating Photos we were kissing and” “Defeating who?” Lizzie interrupts Hope

“Oh yeah you don’t know it, the other day while we were searching for bringing you back, a monster that apparently was Cupid appear. It ended up being one of his brothers, Pothos that eats hearts and Landon saved me and defeated it making him ate his heart after eating a plant that was a poison to him”

“How he made him eats his heart?” Lizzie asked really curious of the situation “He stick himself with an epic love arrow and started teasing that his heart was full of love, that he couldn’t live without me...”

Lizzie interrupts again “Yeah I get it, he loves you, what a surprise, everyone knows it. And what does that have to do with you two levitating?”

“After he revived, we were in the library and we got emotional after all that happened, so while we were kissing, we started levitating and it wasn’t me” Hope says with a smile produced by the memory of that moment.

“So, he only has powers when he is with you, that boy desperately needs you” Lizzie says.

After some moments of silence when Hope doesn’t know what to say Lizzie tells her that her dad was going to explain later the Prison World situation to the students and that Hope should be there.

  
**In the Hall**

  
After taking a shower Hope goes to the Hall were Alaric is going to explain the Prison World situation to the students. She sees Landon an goes to sit next to him.

“Hi Landon” she says while sitting down “Hi Hope, have you seen Rafael? Mg told me that they found him yesterday, but I haven’t seen him all day”

“No, but probably he will come to this meeting” she says

“You probably right” he says when Alaric starts talking.

He explains how they ended up in the Kai Prison World and why they were other three students in there. He also tells them that Kai is dead, and that Jade, Wendy and Alissa are trapped with a boundary spell. He ends up saying that the honor council will decide if they are able to stay at the school or not. After finishing he goes to talk to Hope and Landon

“Hi, Hope and Landon, how are you doing after all these stressful days” he asks.

“We are reasonably okay for the circumstances “Hopes answers while Landon nod with the head as he agrees with his girlfriend.

“As I have said the honor council will decide what happens with them. I have thought that you can recover your place in it” Alaric says to Hope.

“I agree, but Landon should also have a vote as he is also unique” Hope answers to Alaric.

“Mmmm, I think that that maybe too much, you two should have a vote together”

“For me it’s okay” Landon says.

“So, all solved, one of you will have a vote” Alaric says as he leaves

“Do you want me to vote?” Hope asks Landon

“The last time you vote me out of the school, but it ended pretty well. So yes, you can represent our faction, the Team Other” he says smiling.

“Team Other, the tribid and the Phoenix, I like how its sounds” she adds laughing.

“I’m going to search for Raf, see you after the vote” Landon says as he leaves but not before kissing Hope.  
Seconds after leaving Hope he sees that Rafael is leaving the hall, so he follows him.

He manages to catch him after he has left the building and he is walking toward the forest.

“Hey Raf, where are you going?” Landon says to Rafael. “Hey Lan, I just needed a walk in the forest I´m still adjusting from being a wolf all summer”. Rafael answers

“Are you okay? Mg told what happened” Landon asks “I’m still confused about it but I’m okay”

“If you need something or just to talk remember I’m always available, Raf” Landon tells him.

“I know Lan, thanks. See you later” Rafael answers while he is going into the forest.

Landon starts going back to the school. When he is halfway to it he feels a great pain in the back part of his head like if something has hit him and his vision stars clouding. Seconds later he faints and falls into the floor.


	2. What are you doing in my dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honor council vote the fate of the students and Hope doesn't know where Landon is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words in the comments in the previous chapter, it helps a lot specially being this my first fic.  
> 

**In the voting room**

Hope enters the room while Emma asks her “Hi Hope, what are you doing here?”

“Alaric told me that I can recover mi place in the honor council. I will be representing Landon and myself” Hope answers. “Okay, take a seat” Emma answers while Hope is sitting down.

Emma starts talking. “We are going to vote if Jade, Wendy and Alissa are able to stay at the school. As you know Kaleb is representing the vampire faction, Josie the witches, Jed the werewolves, Hope himself and Landon, and I’m representing the lowest school. Before voting I want to remind you that if they are not able to stay, we will send them to places where they can be helped.” After the speech Emma creates the balance to vote.

“I will start, as I’m on behalf of the lowest school my vote is that they can’t stay. They could be dangerous for them as they can’t control their instincts or emotions and can harm others especially the most vulnerable” she says while placing his vote in the balance.

“I think that we should give them an opportunity. Every one of us can be dangerous or lose control but we work every day for improving and we should help them to do the same” Kaleb says as he votes for them to stay.

“I agree with Kaleb” Hope says, “All of us are able of doing terrible things, especially me, so I think that they should stay and being helped here” Hope adds while voting.

“I have to vote in the interest of the pack. They have shown that they can be really dangerous especially for werewolves, so I vote them to leave” Jed says while the balance equilibrates with his negative vote.  
“Josie, it’s all in your hands” Emma says to Josie.

“It’s true that they have done bad things, but they have shown regret. As Hope said we all also have done things that we regret, and we should give them the opportunity to change. So, I vote them to stay” Josie says deciding their fate.

“The honor council has decided they will be able to stay” Emma says ending the reunion “Josie, your father wanted to talk to you after the vote so go and tell him the result” she adds while everyone is leaving the room.

**Landon Pov**

Landon starts waking up with a big headache and very confused. He stars remembering what happened, his conversation with Raf and then being hit in the head while he was going back to the school. He stars scrutinizing the place where he is and he ends up with the conclusion that it´s some type of crypt.

He tries to lift up, but he is stopped by the chains in his hand. Then he tries to teleport as he has done earlier that day, but he fails. Afterwards he sees someone talking to a person with a red hood and the golden arrow in his hand. He shouts, “Who are you and why I am here?”

“Oh, the son of Malivore has wake up. I’m the Necromancer and you are part of the plan to destroy your father.” The Necromancer answers.

Landon remembers what Hope told him about the Necromancer and how he tricked her. “If you want to kill Malivore you don’t have to retain me I will help kindly” Landon says.

“I don’t think that you will like what is needed to do.” The Necromancer answers without further explanation.

“And why do you need me?”

“Now, mainly as bait for your tribid girlfriend” the Necromancer says before leaving.

**Meanwhile in the school**

Josie goes to see Alaric. They greet each other and Josie tells him the result of the vote.

“It seems that you are wiser than we were. I am sorry for all that happened Josie, in that moment it seemed as the right decision.” Alaric says apologizing to Josie for the Prison World situation.

“I know dad, you were only trying to protect us.” Jose answers.

“Josie are you sure you are okay after all that dark magic” he asks worried.

“Yes dad, don’t worry I’m totally fine.”

“Do you mind freeing Jade, Wendy and Alissa, but don’t go alone. Tell them to come to my office so I discuss their staying” Alaric asks Josie.

“Okay, I will do it now” Josie says as she is leaving.

While Josie is in her way to free them, she encounters Hope. “Hi Hope”  
“Hi Josie, have you seen Landon? He went to talk to Rafael but since then I haven’t seen neither of them” she asks worried.

“No, but don’t worry Hope he will be just be with Rafael” Josie says traying to calm down Hope.

“You probably right, thanks Josie”. Hope says as she continues searching for Landon.

Later she arrives at Alaric office. “Hi Ric”

“Hi Hope, what do you want?” he answers.

“I just wanted to talk about the Prison World. Did you send someone else there?” She asks

“No, just those three 10 years ago and Sebastian. Why do you ask?”

“I just have the thought that I could have been one of them. I know that with my family around you couldn’t send me there but If they weren’t around...”

“Hope, I know that what we did wasn’t right, but I was just trying to protect my daughters and I would never do that to you. I know that you are good and I care for you like a father” he says trying to convince her.

“After knowing what they did, I realized that I could have done worse things. Especially after my parent’s dead if someone would have said the wrong words...”

“Hope don’t be so hard on you. You keep saving the day and sacrificing yourself for saving others, you are good” he repeats.

She stays in silence until she asks changing the subject of the conversation “Have you seen Landon? After he went to talk to Rafael, I haven’t seen him”

“The last time I saw him he was with you, but don’t worry Hope. He will just be with Rafael they have a lot to talk about” he says trying to calm her down as Josie did earlier.

“Yeah, you probably right. Thanks for the talk Ric” she says as she leaves the office going to his room.

Even after Alaric and Josie tried to calm her down, she can’t stop being worried about Landon. Maybe she is just being too paranoid, something probably inherited from his father, so she decides to have some sleep hoping that when she wakes up Landon will appear.

**Landon Pov**

  
After his conversation with the necromancer he was left alone for various hours. He tried numerous times to break the chains or teleporting but all his efforts were useless. He can’t stop thinking how much time he has been disappeared and how worry will be Hope for his fault. He is still bleeding from the hit in his head, so he is getting really tired. With the wish of telling Hope that he was okay, and she shouldn’t come for him as it was a trap, he falls asleep.

He starts dreaming that he is in the exact same place where he is being kept in the real world. But he is not chained so he realizes that he must be dreaming. Then he sees Hope.

“Hope what are you doing in my dream?” he asks.

“I could ask you the same question” she replies.

“No, I am the one dreaming” he answers being confused by such a strange situation.

“And where we are?” Hope asks.

“I don’t know but here is where I am being held”

“What! You are being held? By whom and why?” She says worried.

“Yes, when I was going back to the school after talking to Raf someone hit me in the head. When I wake up, I was here chained and apparently the Necromancer is using me as bait for you to come.”

“I thought that he had disappear after tricking us. Do you know why he wants me?” She asks.

“I think that he wants to use you to kill Malivore. So probably he wants to kill you to activate your vampire side. Please don’t come to save me it’s probably a trap.” He adds even if it’s a dream he doesn’t want Hope to risk her life.

“You know that I can’t do that. I think that I can recognize this place, it is the Salvatore Crypt”

“At least don’t come alone” he replies before going to hug and kiss her. While he is doing it, he wakes up.

**Hope Pov**

  
She wakes up after having a dream where Landon told him he is being held. She has the feeling of the kiss in the dream been too realistic. She thinks of all the things that Landon mentioned in her dream and how strange was all of it. She remembers that in the dream they were in the Salvarote Crypt. After debating if she should go, just in case, she decides that it will be the best option. Although Landon told him that it’s a trap and to not came alone, she does it as she doesn’t want to wake up anyone in the middle of the night just for a dream.

When she arrives at the Crypt it was all silent, so she decides to enter. When she enters, she sees Landon chained and with a big wound in his head that it’s still bleeding.  
“Landon!” She shouts desperately.

“Hope? How did you find me?” he asks surprised.

“I had a dream with you, and we were here” she says while breaking the chains in Landon wrists.

“I had the same dream” he says surprised.

Then they start hugging when Landon sees a red hood figure behind Hope aiming with an arc to her back.

“Hope, behind” he shouts as the archer throw the arrow towards them and before she could react, he teleports behind her so the arrow sticks to him.

Hope sees how Landon disappear and appear behind her with an arrow stick in his chest. Then she shouts “Landon” with desperation.

“I love you Hope Mika..” Landon tries to say to Hope before dying without knowing if it will be definitive.

Then she sees the archer charging another shoot, but she doesn’t care. She only focusses on the arrow stick in his chest and then she realizes that is not golden. She calms down and now she concentrates on the archer that is throwing another arrow at her. She stops it with magic and enraged throws the archer to the wall.

“Who are you?” she asks shouting at him.

“I’m Chad, sorry for all of this I don’t want to do it” he says.

This answer pisses Hope even more so she breaks his neck with a hand move. She goes back to Landon and stick out of his body the arrow. Then she lifts up his inert body and with it in his arms she starts going back to the school.

**Before that day**

  
After talking with Hope, Josie goes with Mg and Kaleb for freeing Jade, Alyssa and Wendy. When they arrive, she siphons the boundary spell and tells Mg and Kaleb to lead them to his father office as she wanted to take a walk alone.

After some time walking, she sees Rafael in the distance. “Rafael, what are you doing here?” She tells him.

“I was just having a walk in the forest. After the summer in wolf form I need to stay in the nature sometimes. And what is your explanation?” He asks.

“The same, I was just taking a walk for calming my mind after all what happened. Hope was searching for Landon do you know where he is?”

“No, the last time I saw him he was going to the school after we talked.” While he answers he gets very close to Josie.

“What are you doing Rafael?” she asks surprised by his movement.

“I’m sorry, Josie” he says as he starts choking Josie before she could react until she faints.

**Later in Landon’s room**

  
After arriving at the school, Hope puts his body in the bathtub waiting for him to revive. Although she knows he is going to come back she is always extremely nervous when this happens. An inner voice always tells her, that maybe this time he won’t come back.

Sometime later she sees how he explodes in flames and revive. “Hi Landon” she says relief.

“You are okay” he says with the same emotion of relief as Hope.

“We have to stop doing this Landon” she says as she kisses him.

“I agree. I suppose that the arrow wasn’t the golden one.” He adds after a passionate kiss.

“Yes, it was a normal one, luckily. You though it was the golden one and you teleported to take it in my place?” She asks realizing that he really put his life in risk for her.

“I didn’t know what arrow was but earlier I had seen the golden arrow in possession of a person with a red hood in the Crypt. In that moment I didn´t care, the only thought I had was not letting you die so I instinctively teleported. What happened after I died? He asks.

“There was only a guy shooting arrows and it not ended well for him” she says smiling and hiding the fact that she killed him. As she doesn’t want to show him that face of her.

“I expected something more If they wanted to kill the legendary Hope Mikaelson” he says smiling.

“It could have worked if it’s wasn’t for you, you saved me again Landon” she tells him.

“To be fair, it was my fault I was distracting you” he answers.

“That’s true, you distract me a lot” she says before they start kissing again in the bathtub.

After he takes a shower, they both went to the bed to try to get some sleep. There Landon asks “Hope, any theory on why we had the same dream?”

“No idea, but I think that we were actually in each other’s dream. I know it is possible to get in others dream with magic, but in this case, I didn’t do anything special. So, it must be something related to your powers.” she answers.

“But we didn’t find anything related to dreams manipulations in the Phoenix mythology, how it could have been me?” he says confused.

“Maybe you are more things than a Phoenix, remember that Malivore absorbed a lot of monster so you could have abilities of a lot of them. Last year we were attacked by a dream monster that was able to get in our dreams and affect the real world. When I wake up of the dream the feeling of the kiss we had in the dream was too real to be just a dream. You could have this ability of getting in my dreams and impact the real world”

“It seems logical, but a bit creepy that I have DNA of that monster” he says joking.

“Yeah it’s a bit creepy. But it also exists the possibility that you have unicorn DNA as it was also in Malivore, that should counter it” she answers smiling.

“That´s a valid point, at the end, I am the one being a unicorn” he says laughing while remembering the first conversation they had at the library.

“Maybe that is the reason I like you so much” Hope answers smiling before kissing him. Briefly afterwards they both fell asleep after another exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some powers to Landon related to the monsters that have appeared on the show but I don`t think that I have ideas for others. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments.


	3. I can’t beat you but I know someone who can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan of the Necromancer is revealed

Josie wakes up being chain and tries to siphon magic, but she fails as there is nothing with magic around her. She sees the Necromancer doing some type of spell to a dead body. Afterwards the dead body comes to life

“What happened Chad” the Necromancer asks.

“The tribid came here and rescued the son of Malivore” Chads replies.

“You said that neither Landon nor Hope will be involved” Rafael shouts as he appears suddenly in the room.

“Silence, you don’t have a word in this. You’re just a pawn” the Necromancer says to Rafael.

“How did she find him so quickly?” The Necromancer asks Chad.

“No idea, I tried to kill the tribid but the son of Malivore save her taking the arrow in her place. After, she killed me.” he answers

“We will have to speed up the plan” the Necromancer says before turning in to Josie.

“You are finally awake” the Necromancer says to her.

“Why I am here?” she asks confused.

“I need all the dark magic inside you.” The Necromancer answers.

“But I used it all to escape the Prison Word”

“That’s not true, I can feel it. Most of it it’s inside you” he corrects her.

“Why do you want it?” she asks surprised.

“To recover my full power so I can destroy Malivore”.

“I can help you doing it, we all want to destroy it”

“I’m sure you won’t like what is needed to be done and I don’t need anyone’s help” he says before telling Chad “Prepare everything for the ritual and chain Rafael so it’s seems that we have kidnapped him also.”

**Next morning in Landon's room**

Hope and Landon wake up with the noise of someone knocking the door. The door opens and Lizzie enters the room shouting “Hope! are you here?”

Then she realizes that obviously she is with Landon in the bed. “I hope that your both are dress” she says while approaching the bed.

“Yes Lizzie, we were just sleeping after a long night. What happens?” she answers a little angry by the way she has been woken up.

“I can’t find Josie and last night she didn’t sleep in our room. Why was it a long night?” Lizzie asks with an accusing tone.

“It’s not what you are thinking.” Hope says laughing. “Not finding Josie maybe be a real problem especially after why we had a long night yesterday.”

“What happened yesterday?” Lizzie asks surprised.

“In resume, I got kidnapped yesterday by the Necromancer and Hope rescued me in the night” Landon says.

“That seem as any normal day in your life” Lizzie says sarcastically.

“Have you told your dad?” Hope asks.

“Yes, he went to talk to Mg and Kaleb as they were the last to see Josie.”

“Tell your dad that in 15 minutes we will have a reunion in his office to explain all that happened” Hope tells Lizzie.

“Okay, see you then” Lizzie answers as she leaves the room.

“Why can’t we just have a calm day for once?” Hope says frustrated to Landon as she gets out of the bed.

“All days I ask myself the same question” he answers while kissing Hope.

“I’m going to my room for getting prepared for the day. See you in fifteen in Ric’s office” she says as she leaves the room

As they have agreed 15 minutes later, they have reunion with Alaric, Lizzie, Hope, Landon, Mg and Kaleb. Hope and Landon explain all that happened with the Necromancer. Landon asks if someone has seen Rafael and as no one has, they conclude that he probably has also been kidnapped.

“Why he wants Josie and Rafael?” Lizzie asks.

“Probably as bait for killing Hope, and that’s the reason you shouldn’t go” Landon says to Hope.

“I’m definitively going. You are the one who shouldn’t go as they have the golden arrow” she tells Landon.

“If you are going, I’m also going. Remember, if we take risk, we take them together”. Landon says looking at Hope’s eyes.

“Yeah, we get it, both of you are going” Lizzie says annoyed by the conversation of the couple.

“I think that we should go all together to the Salvatore Crypt” Alaric says to the group. “Kaleb and Mg will be searching for the golden arrow while the others we rescue Josie and Rafael” he adds. After discussing the details of the plan, they get going to the Crypt.

**In the Crypt**

The Necromancer starts the ritual to extract the dark magic out of Josie. Chad puts Josie inside a circle and the Necromancer stars chanting in some language that she doesn’t understand. Then she starts feeling a great pain from her inside and she sees how the dark magic is getting out of her body to the Necromancer. After some very painful minutes all the black magic has left her body and she loss conscious after it.

Chad informs the Necromancer that someone is coming so he tells him to entertain them while he executes his plan.

Briefly moments later Hope, Landon, Lizzie, Alaric, Mg and Kaleb arrive at the Crypt. When they enter, they see Josie unconscious inside what it seems like a circle for a magic ritual.

“Be careful it maybe a trap” Alaric says.

“I heard someone else inside” Mg tells the group.

“I will enter first” Hope says while going into to building with Landon following her. She hears an arrow going into her, but she catches it easily. As she advances into the Crypt, she recognizes the archer as the same one of the day before. “Didn’t you learn yesterday that it won’t work” she tells him while she throws him into the wall with magic.

“Is there someone else here and where is the Necromancer?” She asks while she pushes him to the wall.

“No. He already left.” He answers before falling unconscious by a Hope spell.

“Mg and Kaleb, search for the golden arrow” Alaric says as he goes where Josie is with Lizzie.

“Is she okay?” Hope asks them.

“Yes, it seems that she only unconscious.” Alaric answers calming her down.

Then they heard Landon shout “I have found Rafael. I need help for unchain him.” After hearing it Hope goes to help Landon. When she gets near him, she sees the Malivore Pit and says to Landon “I think we found out where the monsters are coming from.”

“Why another pit appeared here?” He asks after seen it.

“It probably has to do with the Necromancer” she answers while breaking the chains that were holding Rafael and leaving after it.

“Are you okay Raf?” Landon asks Rafael as he is lifting up him up.

“Yeah Landon, thank you for rescuing me”

They exit the Crypt and find the others.

“Landon, we have found the golden arrow” Mg tells him as he shows it.

“We should go to the school” Alaric says with Josie still unconscious in his arms.

“Where is Hope?” Landon asks.

“The last time I saw her was with you Landon” Lizzie answers.

“I will find her. Take Rafael to the school,” Landon says as he is starting to leave.

“You can’t go alone” Alaric warns him.

“If you have the golden arrow I can’t die, and no one can follow me in finding Hope.” Landon says and seconds after he teleports.

“What have just happened?” Mg asks while Kaleb is just as surprised as him after Landon have disappeared.

“Oh, you don’t know it. Now Landon can teleport” Lizzie tells them.

“We have to go, Josie and Rafael have to rest” Alaric says and he starts organizing the group. “Kaleb take the person with the red Hood to the cells of the school, Mg take Rafael, Lizzie the golden arrow and I will take Josie.” He orders and everyone starts going back to the school.

**Hope Pov**

After breaking Rafael chains Hope hears someone chanting outside the Crypt so she decides to follow the sound. After some walking she finds the Necromancer that turns in her direction and says “Oh the tribid has come. Perfect timing”

“What did you do to Josie” Hope asks shouting.

“I just absorbed the dark magic inside her. She should be grateful” he answers.

“Why did you do that? Hope asks surprised.

“I need all that power for killing you.”

“Come on, give it a try” she says confident in her superiority and wishing revenge for all he had done.

“I know that I can’t beat you, but I know someone who certainly can” smiling after his words.

Then a known figure for Hope appears besides him. “Hope!” the figure shouts.

“Dad!” Hope shouts unbelieving what she is seen.

“Kill her” the Necromancer says to Klaus.

Klaus enraged by the threat to his daughter tries to attack the Necromancer, but he can’t. “What is happening” he says frustrated.

“I have full control of you. Kill her I said” the Necromancer commands him again.

“No!” he shouts while his body it’s turning into Hope’s direction and his hybrid veins and fangs are coming out. “Hope kill me. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on” he says to his daughter.

But Hope isn’t able to do anything as she is too shocked by the situation.

“I never seen someone resist so long to mi orders. Maybe I underestimated your love for your daughter, but this ends up now. Kill her, you know she will come back” the Necromancer says while he is starting to be frustrated by the resistance of Klaus who is still fighting for not attacking Hope.

**Landon Pov**

He appears by Hope side and sees how someone or something its going towards Hope at a much higher speed than he has seen any vampire before. In the last moment it avoids Hope and crashes to a tree while its shouts “Hope please, run”. Then Landon sees how he makes a wooden stick from the tree and stick it in his heart, but he is still alive. “What type of vampire can survive that” he thinks. Then Landon sees the same spark in his eyes as Hopes and he realizes its him, Klaus Mikaelson, her father.

“Hope we have to go” Landon says at Hope while he is looking at her eyes and taking her hands softly trying to calm her down. After a few seconds Hope starts reacting. Then she sees her father going towards them with a stake stick in his heart and stops him with magic.

“Sorry dad” she says before breaking his neck. “We have to get to the school before he wakes up” Hope tells Landon as they start running into it without exchanging a word in their way.

When they arrive at the school Hope run into his room and locks it with magic as she doesn’t want anyone to see her breaking down. Landon runs into to the twins room where Alaric and Lizzie are with Josie who is still unconscious. Landon enters the room and says, “The Necromancer has brought back Klaus Mikaelson, get prepared because he is probably coming here briefly”. Before they can answer he gets out of the room and runs into Hope’s.

He hears Hope crying and tries to enter the room, but he can’t. “Hope, let me in. I know he is your father” he says not knowing what to do to help her.

“I don’t want you to see me like this” she says while trying to stop crying.

“Hope, you don’t have to go through this alone. You have me, we are together. Remember, we are a team, the tribid and the Phoenix. Please let me help you.”

After some seconds the door opens, and Landon enters. He hugs Hope not knowing what else to do. Then she starts saying “I can’t do it, he is my father. Who spent all my live protecting me and died because of it” while she keeps crying.

“Hope, I know you can” he answers and while he is looking directly at her eyes he adds “You are the strongest person I will ever know”. He feels how she is calming down and continues talking “And you are not fighting him, he is fighting for helping you. The Necromancer is who you are fighting against.” Then they suddenly hear someone entering the room.

**Meanwhile in the twins room**

Josie wakes up and starts remembering everything. “Josie, how are you?” Alaric asks very concerned”

“I feel okay, where is Rafael?” she says as she has just remembered what he did to her.

“I think he is in his room. Why do you care” Lizzie asks surprised.

“We have a problem, he is being controlled by the Necromancer and is probably trying to kill Hope” she says really worried while she is trying to stand up.

“I will search for Rafael, you have to stay resting” Alaric tells her. “Lizzie stay here protecting Josie” he says while going out of the room.

**Hope’s room**

While Landon is turning into the door a big stake sticks into Hope chest. He sees that is Rafael who shoot it with a crossbow. “What are you doing Raf” he says very confused. But without exchanging a word Rafael pushes Landon to the wall and goes towards Hope that is agonizing in the bed, with a knife in his hand.

Landon can’t believe what he is seeing Rafael, he’s brother, is trying to kill Hope, the love of his life. With a combination of fear and anger for seeing Hope suffer o even die he teleports between Rafael and Hope just before he could cut Hopes neck. Taking advantage of Rafael surprise, he stops the knife from touching Hope’s neck making his hands to bleed. He struggles with Rafael and, with a strength that he didn’t know he had, he sticks the knife in Rafael chest. He falls to the floor while Landon turns to Hope, he sees that she is unconscious, or he hopes so.

He removes the stake in her chest and while crying he shouts, “Please Hope stay with me, I need you. You are everything I have, I can’t live without you”. Some seconds after he sees how the wound in her chest is healing and she opens her blue eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere” she whispers him, and Landon starts hugging her. After the hug and being certain that she is okay, Landon turns to Rafael and sees he is slowly dying.

“I’m sorry Rafael” he says as he starts crying again when he realizes that he has kill him.

“No Landon, I’m sorry I couldn’t avoid it. Forgive me” Rafael answers to Landon with his last words before dying.

“No!, Rafael” Landon shouts after the dead of his brother. Hope complete heals and sees what is happening.

“I’m so sorry Landon” she says softly as she hugs him.

Alaric enters the room and sees the situation. “Oh no, I was late. Are you both okay?” Alaric asks

“Yeah, we are physically okay thanks to Landon. How do you know it?” Hope answers.

“Josie told us he was controlled by the Necromancer” Alaric informs them. This comment makes Hope realize that Rafael is probably going to come back as Chad did.

“If he was controlled by the Necromancer that means he was already dead so he should come back. Alaric, take his body to a cell before he comes back and call a reunion in your daughters room. I have a plan to deal with my dad”. Hope says and Alaric leaves with Rafael body.

“What do you mean that he was already dead” Landon asks shocked by the idea.

“The Necromancer can only control dead people. He probably killed him so he can be controlled. Landon you didn’t kill him he was already dead” she tells Landon trying to minimize the gilt for killing his brother.

“But it doesn’t matter, I did it. He died and I didn’t even notice, what type of terrible person that makes me.” He answers and starts crying again.

“Landon you are the best person I know. You helped Rafael finding his father or when he was in wolf form you looked after him all the summer. You are the best brother. No one could have notice this. You saved me even when you had to make the most difficult decision and you just gave me the strength to fight my dad” Hope says while looking deeply at his eyes and start hugging him again.

After some moments Landon asks, “What plan do you have, and I hope it involves me because I’m not letting you fight alone.”

“I have to do it alone. My father is not like the monsters we have fought before. He is much more powerful and can kill any of us easily.”

“Hope, he can’t kill me, you know it. I’m fighting with you, we are a team. But I agree, only the two of us can fight this as the others could easily die. So, what is your plan?”

“Freya taught me a spell that can keep everyone, even an Original, unconscious for some hours. I can use it with my dad, but I need him to stay still for a minute for doing the spell.”

“I have an idea for that. He has just revived and hasn’t drunk blood, so he will be very hungry. You can use me as bait and while he is attacking me use the spell.” Landon says knowing that Hope won’t like his idea.

“No! Why every plan you make ends up with you dead?” She asks annoyed by the idea.

“Because it is my power, reviving. Also, if you are fast enough, I won’t die but it doesn’t matter I will comeback anyway. How do you pretend that the others don’t participate? Landon finally asks.

“I will lock them in the twins room and I need you to block the door while I make a spell for it.”

“Okay I will help”. Landon says and they go to the twins room.

When they arrive, they find Alaric, the twins, Mg and Kaleb. “Hope, what is the plan?” Alaric asks.

“It doesn’t involve any of you” she answers while she does a boundary spell to the room and in the last second, she pushes Landon into the room.

“Sorry Landon, but I can’t let you die” she adds and performs a sleeping spell to the twins so they can’t siphon the boundary spell.

“Hope don’t do it alone, it´s too dangerous” Landon shouts desperately as he hits the invisible barrier in the door and sees how Hope leaves.

“I need a knife of something that I can cut my neck with.” Landon tells Alaric, Kaleb and Mg after Hope has left.

“We do you want in?” They ask surprised. “I will need it to help Hope when I get out of here” Landon answers.

“How are going to get out?” Alaric asks while he gives him a knife that he was carrying.

“I’m going to teleport into Hope” Landon says as he tries to teleport, but he fails. Every time he tries, he feels how his body is going through a wall and every part of it produces an immense pain, but he is not going to stop. He needs to help Hope.

**Klaus Pov**

As he wakes up after Hope break his neck the Necromancer tells him “You have failed your mission and now I have someone else doing it. I think you should run if you want to save your daughter.”

As the Necromancer wanted, Klaus goes to the school at vamp speed instinctively trying to save Hope. In his way he realizes that the time he spent dead was different than when he was an Original. He could sense his connection with the Necromancer and with the others he has revive. This give him an idea of how to kill him, he has a plan but Hope probably won’t like it. He must execute it quickly as he feels that every second, he is losing the control of his body.


	4. I can’t lose you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus starts executing his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer that in the previous updates, the next chapter probably will be sooner.

Klaus arrives at the door of the school and when he is going to enter it, he sees Hope “Hi dad, sorry for breaking your neck” she says.

“Hope, I know a way to kill the Necromancer listen to me” Klaus starts saying but meanwhile he loses the control of his body. Briefly after he vamps speed to Hope but she stops him and throw him to a tree.

“Sorry Hope, I’m losing the control of my body.” He says while he is trying to stick himself with a stake, but he loses control before he can. He throws the stake to Hope and it sticks in her leg. “Ahh” she shouts as it sticks.

When Klaus sees the pain in her daughter, he recovers the control of his body. He vamps speed towards Hope and pulls out the stake in her leg. “Hope attack me now” he says before losing control again. Hope uses an aneurism spell and immobilize Klaus. He tries to use the spell to make him unconscious, but she can’t while she does the aneurism one.

After some seconds of doing the spell she makes the mistake of looking directly into his father eyes. That moment she loses her concentration as all the memories of her father come to his mind. Klaus gets free from the spell, but he isn’t in control of his body anymore. When he is going to attack Hope, Landon appears beside her and with a knife and cuts his neck, so he starts bleeding.

“Came for me, Klaus Mikaelson” Landon says, and Klaus let himself fall for the bloodlust as he realizes that he could use it in his favor.

Klaus vamps speed to Landon and starts drinking from his neck.

“Now Hope, do it” Landon says as Klaus starts killing him. Hope starts doing the spell at a faster speed that she thought it was possible, motivated by the need of saving Landon.

Some seconds later his father and Landon fall to floor. She goes to check if Landon it’s still alive and breath relief when he is. She starts doing healing spells for all the blood he has lost but she feels that he is more injured than just that. Really worried she looks below his t-shirt and she see it, he has burns all over his chest and what it seems like some broken bones.

Ten minutes later he wakes up “Hope, I see that you were able to do it in time” Landon says as he realizes this time he didn’t die.

“Luckily, for one time you didn’t die. Why were you so inured?” Hope asks.

“It seems that it’s not easy to teleport through a barrier spell” Landon answers trying to play down his injuries.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think that you could do that. I was just…” Hope tries to apologize but Landon interrupts her. “It`s okay we will speak this after. We have more urgent things to deal with. Your father told me that he has a plan to kill the Necromancer. When he was attacking me, he got into my head. He told me to take him to New Orleans to a bar or something like that where they made a spell to block magic inside when you were a baby. He thinks that the Necromancer won’t be able to control him inside so he will tell us all the plan for killing him”

“Oh it´s a great idea, how didn’t I think about that. I know that place, it is the St. James Infirmary, a jazz club. We should go now I don’t know how much time he will be unconscious. I’m going to tell Alaric where we are going and get his car keys.” Hope says.

“I’m going to get Rafael to bring him there also so we can talk with him. Get also a phone, your father also told me to call your family for helping us.”

“Okay, we meet in the car when we finished” Hope tells him as they go in their own way.

When Hope gets to the twins room, she sees that the five of them still trapped inside. “What happened? Are you both okay?” Alaric asks.

“Yes, we are okay. We were able to let him unconscious and he has a plan to defeat the Necromancer” Hope answers.

“How is he going to help if it’s been controlled by the Necromancer?”

“He has also a plan for that that involves going to New Orleans with him and Rafael. So, I need your car, where are the keys?” Hope asks.

“No, I won’t let that happen. You have never driven so long” Alaric denies.

“Oh yes we are definitively going. If you don’t give me the keys I will use magic to use it. Don’t worry Landon and I are practically immortal I’m sure we survive a car travel.”

“Okay, the keys are in my office. At least get me out” Alaric says while realizing that he can’t convince Hope to not doing it.

“I can’t do that. I know you will try to do something, and I need you to stay here protecting Josie and Lizzie.” Hope says, knowing that using her daughters will convince him. “In a pair of hours, they will wake up and they will be able to siphon the barrier spell. We will call you when we know the plan.” She finally says as she goes to find the keys.

Some minutes after they meet on Alaric car. Hope does a sleeping spell on Rafael, so he doesn’t wake up while they are traveling, and they put his and Klaus bodies in the trunk.

“Do you really know how to drive?” Landon asks

“Yes, my mum and uncle Elijah taught me.” She answers a bit annoyed by the question and she starts driving.

When they have been driving some minutes, they call Freya and told her everything. They arrange to meet at the St. James Infirmary. Freya also told them that Marcel and Rebekah are in Europe so they won’t be able to help and the same for Kol and Davina.

After some minutes in silence where both know they have a pending conversation Hope starts talking. “I’m sorry for locking you earlier with the others, I understand if you are mad at me but you have to understand that I can’t let you die. Every time that you die it hurts me, it’s like the first time I thought you died. The uncertainty of not knowing if you will come back each time it kills me.”

“Hope, I’m not mad at you. I understand that is not easy for you seeing me die but you it also really difficult for me when you go and fight by yourself without letting me help. Especially after they told me what happened when Clarke almost kill you, I realized that you could die, and it doesn’t help that I wasn’t there for you.” Landon says to Hope.

“I promise that I won’t let you out of my plans again but I’m not going to agree with you dying in them.”

“Thank you Hope, I will try to not die I promise. But If I have to choose between mine or your life, I will always choose you Hope.” Landon finally says and they start talking about other things and enjoy the travel.

They make some stops to check that neither Klaus or Rafael wake up and finally they arrive at New Orleans.

When they arrive at the jazz club Freya is waiting at the door and has prepared everything.

“Hi Freya” Hope says while she hugs her.

“Hi Hope, this must be your boyfriend” Freya answers.

“Yes, this is Landon” she answers a bit embarrassed.

“Hi Landon, nice to meet you” Freya says to Landon.

“Nice to meet, Miss Mikaelson” Landon answers a bit nervous as he was meeting a member of her family for the first time (at least one that wasn’t dead and controlled by the Necromancer).

“Please call me Freya, I’m not that old” Freya says kindly.

“Actually, you have more than a thousand years” Hope corrects Freya with a smile.

“Very funny Hope” Freya says sarcastically. “Where is Klaus?”

“In the car. Let’s try if the plan works” Hope says before all three go for Klaus and Rafael.

They put Klaus inside and get out because inside they will be totally helpless without magic versus him. He starts waking up and he says “I see that you were able to follow my plans. I’m sorry Hope for hurting you”

“It’s not your fault dad. I know that you resisted the best you could” she answers while getting inside before Freya or Landon could stop her as they didn’t know if it worked. She doesn’t care the only thing she wants it’s to hug her dad.

After this they all enter the club. Freya and Klaus hug and Hope presents Landon to her father “This is Landon. The one you should apologize to, you almost killed him” she says while pointing at him with her eyes.

“Nice to meet you properly Mister Mikaelson” Landon says more nervous than before.

“Call me Klaus. In my defense for attacking him that was the only way to tell you the plan and I knew he would come back. Can you both let me a moment alone with my daughter?” Klaus adds.

“I’m going to get Rafael” Landon says as an excuse for leaving.

“I will help you” Freya adds.

When they leave Hope asks, “How did you know?”

“As the Necromancer told you, I’m not in peace. I just watch everything that happens to you and I sincerely prefer it so don’t be sorry for that Hope.” He told her trying to minimize the guilt he knows she feels for his dead.

“No one should alone dad in the darkness” she says really sad for what her father has experienced.

“Hope, I’m not alone I’m with you and that’s the only thing I want. Hope you have to stop blaming yourself for your mother and mine dead.”

“But it was my fault, you took the Hollow for me.”

“Hope, that was the best thing I did in all my thousand years of live. You worth every sacrifice Hope. The only thing I regret is not being able to spend more time with you” Klaus says, and they hug again.

“I love you dad and I miss you” Hope answers while she starts crying.

“I love you too, Hope. More than you can imagine. When you miss me remember that I will always be with you.”

**Landon and Freya POV**

“Who is Rafael?” Freya asks while they go to the car.

“It is my brother, not biological, but we are inseparable since we met in the foster system. And now he’s dead.” He answers getting sad.

“We will solve this Landon, you are now of our family and we always protect the family” Freya says trying to calm him down.

“Do you think Klaus will accept me, I know that he is very important to Hope even when they didn’t spend a lot of time together. I have the feeling that he hates me.” He says with shyness.

“I don’t think he hates you. He could have killed you and he didn’t. You have to understand that it will take a lot to time for him to trust you especially if it about his daughter. Since she was born everything has tried to kill her and no one has suffered or sacrifice more than him to protect her. If he sees that you make her happy and protect her, he will end up trusting you.”

“Thanks Freya” he says as they start getting Rafael body into the club.

When they came back to the club, they find Klaus and Hope hugging. Rafael starts waking up. “Where are we?” He asks really confused.

“We are in New Orleans, in a place where magic can’t be used so you can’t be controlled by the Necromancer” Hope answers.

“Now I remember, I was killed by the Necromancer when I was going to the school. Sorry Landon and Hope for attacking you.” He says

“It’s not your fault Raf. I am the one who should be sorry for not noticing.” Landon answers while Hope keeps an eye on her dad just in case, he was going to do something to him after his words.

“So now that we are updated can we start the planning” Klaus says impatient and he starts explaining all the information “When I was killed while being controlled by the Necromancer it was a completely different experience than when I was in my original body. I could feel being part of the Necromancer and the others that he has revived. That is the reason he is immortal, he uses this connection to revive every time. So, if we kill him and everyone that he has revived at the same tile he should die”

“But then you will die dad, and Rafael. I can’t lose you again” Hope says as she realizes the meaning of his words.

“It’s the only way Hope” Klaus says really sorry about having to leave her daughter again.

“We could capture the Necromancer and keep you here while we think of something else” Hope says desperately.

“It’s too dangerous to keep him alive. He could bring back anyone of my countless enemies. I can’t let that my past errors end up hurting you Hope. I’m sorry but is the only way.”

“No! There has to be another way” Hope says while she goes out of the club really angry.

“I will talk to her” Landon says as he goes after Hope.

**Hope and Landon POV after leaving**

“Please Hope wait” Landon shouts while he is running to catch up Hope.

“I can’t lose him again. I won’t allow it” Hope says to Landon when he catches up.

“I’m neither allowing Rafael to die. I’m with you in this Hope. What do you want to do?” Landon asks her.

“It is going to be impossible to convince my dad, he is really stubborn especially when protecting me”

“I see where you have inherited it” Landon cuts Hope with a smile.

“Very funny Landon. We will have to avoid that they tell the plan to Alaric so he can’t kill the Necromancer. So, let’s call him now and tell him to capture the Necromancer” Hope finally says as she tarts calling Alaric.

_“Hope, did the plan work?”_

_“Yes, my dad and Rafael can’t be controlled here. We need you to capture the Necromancer and his lackey, apparently it will be easy as he is using all his magic in maintaining my dad alive so he can`t revive anyone else.”_

_“And what are we going to do when we have him?”_

_“I don’t know yet. I will call you when we know more and be careful.”_ Hope says before hanging up.

“Okay, let’s go back and handle the situation” Landon answers as they start going back to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of how Klaus tells Landon the plan is the same he used with Cami in the Originals in the episode 2x21.


	5. It seems that they haven’t tell you

**In the club after Hope and Landon left**

“How do you know that he hasn’t revived more people?” Freya asks.

“He is using all his magic in maintaining me alive as an original hybrid so he can’t revive anyone else. In the moment there are only three: me, Rafael and another guy that it was in the school when we left.” Klaus answers

“This mean that I have to die no?” Rafael suddenly asks.

“Yes, but your case is different. I think that this is your original body so maybe we could do something like make you a hybrid. When the time will come you will probably have to decide if you want to be a hybrid or die.” Klaus answers seriously.

“What does it mean been a hybrid?” Rafael asks.

“It has it´s advantages like controlling your transformation, only been killed by extracting your heart o beheading, being stronger and faster than vampires and having a death bite to them. But it’s also have disadvantages like being really difficult to control your emotions especially your rage, a bigger bloodlust than normal vampires and you will be sired to Hope.”

“I see” Rafael says thinking about all this information.

“What will happen with the dark magic that is being used to keep you alive when we kill the Necromancer” Freya suddenly asks Klaus after thinking it for some time.

“I have no idea, that is your part sister” Klaus answers with a smile.

“Maybe we could use it to revive you. I will have to investigate it”

“Promise that you won’t say anything to Hope. I don’t want her to have hope of me surviving and then failing.” Klaus says.

“Yeah, I agree. I am going to research at the Compound for see if it is possible” Freya says before leaving.

“I also won’t say anything” Rafael also answers.

Then Hope and Landon enter the club. “Where is Freya?” Hope asks

“She is looking up alternative plans in the compound” Klaus lies.

“I should go and help her” Hope immediately answers.

“Hope, I would prefer you to stay here so we can spend some time together before the unavoidable end” Klaus says hoping he could convince her daughter.

“Okay dad I will stay here with you, but you are not going to die. We will find a solution”

“I will stay with Rafael so you both can have your private conversation” Landon says.

“Thanks Landon” Hope says softly and leaves with her dad to the other side of the club.

“I’m so sorry that you have been involved in all of this Rafael, it’s not fair” Landon says to him.

“Bro, it’s not your fault.”

“We are not going to let you die. We will find another way.”

“Landon, Klaus was right, we have to kill the Necromancer it’s too dangerous for Hope and you even if I have to die for it. Also, I may have a way of surviving, they think I could become a hybrid if I have to die. What do you think about it?” Rafael asks

“Raf you will always be my brother I don’t care if you’re a human, a werewolf or a hybrid.”

“But if I became a hybrid I will be sired to Hope and I don’t want to be in the middle of you two” Rafael says really concerned about the situation.

“Raf you don’t have to worry about that especially if your life depends on it. I trust you. Tell me more about the days you spend with your father. I want to know more about my new uncle, I’m sure that is better than my father” Landon says while both start laughing and they keep talking about it.

**Klaus and Hope Pov**

When they go to a place far enough to not been heard Klaus starts talking. “Hope I just want you to know that I am very proud of you. But you have to stop sacrificing yourself for others and start being selfish. You were even going to sacrifice yourself to kill Malivore. You have to promise me that you won’t do that”

“But it is what I was born for. It is my duty.”

“No!” Klaus shouts really angry by the idea “You were born for being the best and more powerful supernatural not to die to by a mud pit. You are the only thing that has given a sense to all my life. You have to promise me that you won’t do that” Klaus says looking deeply into her eyes.

“I will promise, if yourself promise to not die”

“Hope, I’m already dead. I can swear that I will do everything I can to stay with you unless it puts your life at risk. I’m am your father I will protect you at whatever cost.”

“I know dad, but I will also do everything I can to protect the ones I care for, including sacrificing my life to destroy Malivore.” Hope answers.

After some second of silence she decides to change the subject as they clearly won’t ever agree.

“If you have been watching since you died. I suppose you know Landon pretty well” she says a bit nervous about the questions she wants to ask.

“Yes, I have seen everything both of you have been through together.”

“What do you think about him?” She finally asks.

“At first I have to admit that I didn’t know what you were seeing in him. He was putting you in danger and you end up throwing yourself to the pit for him. After it, I really wanted to kill him especially when he was hurting you by being with Josie. But after you were together again, I saw how he makes you happy and he is willing to give his life to protect you. So, I’m starting to like him, and I really think that you two are destined to be together, two unique immortals beings. But please don’t tell him, I don’t want him to take for granted my approval.” He says finishing with a devil smile.

“Thank you, dad.” Hope answers really moved by the words of her father.

They just keep talking about all the thing they were never able in the past.

**In the school**

After receiving the call from Hope Alaric does a reunion in his office with his daughter, Kaleb and Mg to make a plan to capture the Necromancer. He explains all the information that Hope had tell him and they start discussing the plan

“I think the best option to find the Necromancer is using Chad in our favor” Alaric says.

“But he is not going to help us while being controlled by the Necromancer” Kaleb quickly adds.

“We could break him free and follow him until he goes back to the Necromancer” Mg raises.

“He is not going to be so stupid to lead us to him if we break him free” Lizzie snaps.

“What if someone that they think is not helping us do it?” Josie says.

“Who are you thinking about Josie?” Alaric asks.

“Maybe Jade will help us. She could pretend to be angry at us for all the Prison World situation, so she breaks him free.”

“It seems like a good idea, but will she help us?” Alaric asks Josie

“I think I can convince her.” Josie answers.

“Okay, Josie do it and tell her the plan. Mg and Kaleb come with me so we will be prepared to capture him.” Alaric says ending the reunion.

Josie goes to talk to Jade and she easily convince her as she is very grateful for having her humanity return. Jade goes to the cellars to free Chad.

“What are you doing here?” Jade says to Chad pretending to be surprised.

“I’m held here for helping the Necromancer.” He sincerely answers

“Have you seen a brunette witch, whose name is Wendy?” Jade asks.

“No”

“I suppose that Alaric have locked her in another place. You would a be a good distraction while I find her” Jade says as she opens Chad’s cell and vamps speed out of the cellars. She tells Alaric that she has done it and him, Mg and Kaleb follow Chad.

After some time walking in the woods Chad encounters the Necromancer “Where have you been?” he asks angry.

“I was captured and held in a cellar” Chad answers.

“We have really serious problems. I can’t find or control Klaus. I lost his track in New Orleans and it seems like he has disappeared. But he is still using all my magic for being alive. How do you get free?” the Necromancer asks getting worried by the situation.

“An angry student with the school free me.”

“Are you stupid? It was clearly a trap to find me, they know that I am weak.” the Necromancer says while realizing the situation.

“You are right, it was a trap” Alaric says as he appears suddenly from the woods. Then Mg and Kaleb break the necks of the Necromancer and Chad. After they take their bodies to the cells.

**After in New Orleans**

After some quiet hours of talking Hope receives a call from Alaric. He tells her that they have captured the Necromancer and Chad.

“Dad, Alaric has captured the Necromancer and the other person he has revived.” Hope says to Klaus after the call.

“Perfect, I will call Freya for seen how her research is going” Klaus answers as he calls Freya.

_“Alaric has captured the Necromancer”_

_“Good, after researching I think that it is possible to use the dark magic of the Necromancer to revive you. I’m going back to the club_ ” Freya says before ending the call.

Hope tells Landon and Rafael that Alaric has captured the Necromancer. A few minutes after Freya enters the club.

“I have good and bad news. After researching the type of magic that the Necromancer uses, I think that If you stay here you will end up dying soon.” Freya says

“We can’t let them die” Hope quickly answers.

“That’s where the good news came. If we kill the Necromancer, I think that we can use his magic to revive them. But it’s not a safe thing.” Freya adds trying to not put the hopes to up.

“That’s amazing. What do we need to do?” Hope asks excited for the idea.

“I will need your help Hope for channeling the energy from Mystic Falls and we will have to do the ritual outside for obvious reasons. I have everything prepared in the Compound.” Freya tells everyone

“You will have to knock us down if we have to get out. So, we need to have everything prepared” Klaus adds.

“Rafael, do you want to be a hybrid if the plan fails?” Freya suddenly asks as they have no time to lose.

“Yes, it’s better than dying.” Rafael answers.

“Hope prepared for him two blood vials just in case. Landon tell Alaric to have everything prepared for the next call.” Klaus commands.

After finishing they decide that Rafael will be the first one to be knock down. They all say goodbye to Rafael and Klaus just in case the plan fails. Freya and Hope get out near to the door so they can use magic and Landon, Rafael and Klaus stay inside.

“Goodbye Lan, I hope to see you later” Rafael says to Landon.

“Thank you for all Raf” Landon answers while they hug, and he starts getting his eyes wet.

Rafael goes outside so Klaus and Landon stay alone inside.

“Before going I want to have a little private talk to you Landon.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“You know that Hope’s life hasn’t been easy. Since she was born everything has tried to kill her and she has lost to much people for her age. She can’t lose you Landon, you have to promise that you will never leave her or let her sacrifice to Malivore. Especially if she ends up activating her vampire side, she will need you.” Klaus says staring at him.

“Klaus, I promise. Hope is the most important thing in my life I have no intention of leaving here or losing here.” Landon answer very seriously.

“Good, because if you broke it, I will have to haunt you to the end of the world” Klaus says with his devil smile.

“I wouldn’t expect less from the legendary Klaus Mikaelson. If I did that, I would deserve it” Landon adds before hearing how Freya shouts “Klaus it is your turn.”

They both go to the door and before going out Klaus starts talking to Hope and Freya “Freya thank you for everything that you have done for Hope in my absence. I would have liked to enjoy more time as your brother. Hope, you are the very best of me. In my thousand years of live I would have never dream of feeling a strong and unconditional love as I have for you. If this doesn’t end up well, remember that I am with you, always and forever.”

After ending his speech, he goes out of the club. Freya does the spell, so Klaus is knock down. Freya, Hope and Landon put their bodies in the car and go to the Compound.

**Meanwhile in the school**

After receiving the call, Alaric goes to the cellars to prepare everything and check that they still there.

When he is near the Necromancer cell he starts talking “Didn’t you learn the last time that you can’t kill me”

“Now we know how to do it” Alaric answers.

“I doubt it, a lot of people has tried it along the history” he says really confident in his superiority.

“You should have thought it before bringing Klaus back and force him to kill his daughter. He has a plan to do it” Alaric responds confident in this plan.

“You are lying. If I die, he will die with me, except that they plan to use mi dark magic for reviving Klaus. Oh, seen your face it seems that they haven’t tell you.” The Necromancer tells Alaric.

After this words Alaric goes out of the cell while he is still thinking about that words. “Will they be true? Should I allow them to revive Klaus with all the evil that he has done and the bad influence he will be to Hope”. When he gets back to the first floor where he finds his daughters, he has made a decision. “Josie and Lizzie, I need your help for killing the Necromancer” he says.


	6. This is not your fault

**In New Orleans**

When they arrive at the Compound, they prepare everything for the ritual and put Klaus and Rafael bodies inside while Freya is explaining the spell to Hope “You will need to guide me to the cellars. It will help if you have some important or emotional memories in it” Freya says to Hope.

“I think that I have one” she answers as she remembers it.

“What it is? It will help to know what your emotions are for the memory.”

“Mmmm, it was the first time I kissed with Landon” she says while getting her cheeks red for being a bit embarrassed.

“That will work very good for a memory. A bit strange of a place for that no?”

“Nothing in our relationship it is normal, Freya” she answers annoyed by the question.

“Okay I think we have everything prepared. Landon call Alaric to tell him the instructions while we do the ritual.” Freya says to Landon. Landon calls Alaric

_“We are prepared, you will have to follow our instructions”_

_“I’m also prepared”_

“He is ready” Landon shouts to Freya and Hope.

“Tell him to kill the guy that was revived”

After some seconds Alaric do it and tell it to Landon.

“He did it” Landon shouts.

“Now it’s our turn” Freya says before breaking the necks of Rafael and Klaus with a wrist move. “Now the Necromancer” Freya tells Landon. “Hope we have to start” and they start chanting for the spell while Landon tells Alaric to kill the Necromancer.

After some minutes of trying they can’t feel the black magic for the Necromancer.

“What is happening Freya?” Hope asks really worried by the possible consequences of their failure.

“I don’t know, you are projecting us perfectly, but we can’t access the magic” Freya answers.

Then they see how Klaus and Rafael are starting to wake up.

“Why I am feeling like if I am disappearing?” Klaus says.

“We can’t access the dark magic of the Necromancer and we don’t know why. Landon give Rafael Hope’s blood.” Freya says while Landon follows her orders.

Some seconds after Klaus stars vanishing so Hopes runs to his side.

“No, dad. You can’t die” Hope shouts while crying desperately.

“Sorry Hope, this is not your fault” he says before disappearing.

At the same time Rafael dies with Landon by his side. “Please come back, I need you” he says to Rafael body as he also starts crying.

**Before in the school**

After encountering her daughters, Alaric tells them that he needs their help to create a boundary spell for magic in the cell of the Necromancer for killing him.

“Why do you need that for killing him?” Josie asks.

“When I kill the Necromancer, we will need to contain his dark magic, so he doesn’t revive” Alaric says hiding the real reason.

“Okay, we will do it” Josie answers while Lizzie nods with the head.

They go down to the cell where the Necromancer is with Chad.

“You have to do the spell now. We don’t have time” he says to his daughters while entering the cell.

“What is going to happen if you are trapped with the dark magic” Lizzie says as she realizes that he is going to stay inside.

“I’m human, it won’t affect me” Alaric answers although he doesn’t know the answer.

“Are you sure?” Josie insists.

“Yes, you have to do it know.”

“Okay” both answer and start doing the spell.

When they have finished Alaric says, “Get out, I don’t want you to see me doing it.”

“And if you need our help?” Josie adds.

“I will call you I promise. Please go.”

They both agree and go to the closest place possible for being prepared if her father need them. After some time there Josie stars expressing her doubts “Do you really think he has everything controlled?”

“I don’t know but Klaus made the plan so it probably will go smoothly. He has been planning these type of things for a thousand years.” Lizzie answers trying to calm her down.

“I have the feeling that this wasn’t part of the plan. I’m going to check how is he doing” Josie says as she goes back to the cell.

When she arrives there, she sees that the Necromancer is dead, and his dad is suffering.

“What is happening dad?” She says worried.

“Josie get out!” he shouts. Then Josie realizes that the dark magic it’s getting into him. She starts siphoning the boundary spell to help him but unintentionally she also siphons the dark magic in the process. When she siphons of all it, they both faint.

**Meanwhile in New Orleans**

A few minutes after Klaus vanished and Rafael died the three of them are still really harmed by the ending, especially Hope. Freya is trying to calm her down while Landon is with Rafael’s body. Suddenly Rafael starts waking up.

“Why I am feeling so bad?” He asks

“Oh, you are okay” Landon says as he hugs him.

“You are in transition. The plan didn’t work.” Freya answers to Rafael. Landon gets the second vial of Hope’s blood and give it to Rafael. He drinks it and starts feeling better.

“I think we should go back to the school, especially Rafael. Hybrids are not very welcomed here. I can drive you there”

They go to the car with Landon trying to comfort Hope while Freya calls Keelin to tell her the situation. Freya drives with Rafael in the co-pilot sit so Hope and Landon are together in the back. After some time, Hope feels asleep with his head in Landon’s lap and Rafael also feels asleep.

“Do you think that she will recover of this? I hate seeing her so sad and I don’t know what to do.” He says to Freya.

“When she lost her parents it really affected her. She really lost all the happiness, the smile she had. She didn’t recover it until she met you again Landon, you make her happy. This time she has you, she will recover much sooner.”

“But I don’t know what to do. I don’t have experience in losing someone I really care for. I never had anyone until I met Hope.” He says sincerely.

“You have just to be with and support her. Since she met you three years ago you just have an amazing positive effect in her. Probably if she had you the last time it would have been much easier.”

“If I would have just known how much she was going throw... I thought that she didn’t want anything with me when she disappeared after we danced. It was the normal end, why would a girl like her be interested in someone like me.”

“Landon, she was trying to protect you from this world, she tried to forget you, but she couldn’t. But after her parents died, she didn’t want anyone to be hurt for her fault so she couldn’t let you enter her life.”

“If I would have known I would have stayed in Mystic Falls.” He says really sad as he realizes that he could have helped her.

“It is not your fault Landon. Let’s talk about other things than sadness and regret. Now that you are going to enter our family, I would love to know more about you”

They just keep talking about their lives during the rest of the travel.

**In the school**

Alaric wakes up with Josie by his side. “What has happened” he asks without remembering anything after killing the Necromancer.

“When I got here you were unconscious in the floor and the Necromancer was dead” she answers.

“It seems that for one time everything went as planned” he says as he gets up with the help of Josie. “Have Hope or Landon called?”

“Freya did it. She said they were coming, and that Rafael is a hybrid.”

“We will have to deal with that. I’m going to my office to rest until they came. You and Lizzie should also get some sleep”

“I agree” Josie says as they go up to have some rest.

Some hours later Freya, Landon, Hope and Rafael arrive at the school. Alaric is waiting for them at the door. “How are all you?” He asks.

“Really tired, we should go to sleep” Freya answers.

“You can stay here for the night If you want” Alaric offers to Freya.

“I will stay in the Mikaelson’s house in the city.”

Freya and Hope go to her room and Landon and Rafael to theirs. After changing up and checking that Rafael is okay Landon goes to Hope’s room.

“Do I interrupt something?” He says as he enters.

“No, please enter. Freya was just going to go out.” Hope says.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Freya asks.

“Yes, you need to rest. I will be fine.”

“Okay, I go because I know that I let you in good company.” Freya answers while she winks to Hope and goes out.

“How is Rafael dealing with being a hybrid?” Hope asks after Freya leave.

“I think that pretty well. He was really calm.”

“Tell him that I can help If he needs it, I have experience. Landon can you stay with me this night. It maybe sound stupid but after what happened today, I need to know that you are okay.”

“Hope, it is not stupid. It is normal after the day you had. I will gladly take that offer as I sleep better with you and I seriously need some rest after this last days” he ends with a smile.

“Haven’t you slept in the car?”

“No, I was talking to your aunt.”

“I hope she didn’t tell you anything embarrassing about me.”

“Maybe she told me some histories about a powerful young Mikaelson witch” he says laughing.

“Oh, shut up” she answers also laughing.

“Don’t worry It wasn't everything about you. She also asked about my life and told me about hers. It seems that the magical Viking foster care system a thousand years ago was even worse than the American one” he says making her laugh again.

“Seriously, now that you have met part of my family. What impression they made you?”

“Freya was really kind, and it looked like she will accept me. Your father...” as he says that he sees how her face turns sad “Oh, I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about him” he adds while hugging her.

“No no, it’s okay. I have to get over it. At least you had the chance to meet him and get your own opinion apart from all the histories and the books.” She says trying to force a smile.

“He is intimidating but he didn’t seem like the Great Evil, just like a dad caring for his daughter. I would say that the books are clearly biased and only show one side of the history. I can’t imagine how hard was for¡ having to listen to all those things in class.” He answers while trying to comfort her with a kiss on her cheek.

“Yes, it was really hard and frustrating. Especially as I couldn’t say anything pretending to be the witch Hope Marshall.”

“Definitive our lives sucked” he adds before kissing her. Soon after they fall asleep.


	7. I know who should keep it safe

The next morning, they are woken up by someone knocking the door. “I hope that you are visible, especially if you are with Landon” Hope hears Lizzie shouting before she and Josie enter the room.

“Why do all mornings begin with you waking us up” Landon complains as he wants more sleep.

“If you sleep in your own room, I wouldn’t wake you up lazy hobbit” Lizzie answers.

“Okay, stop arguing so early. Hi Josie, I hope that you aren’t here for some problem.” Hope says really hoping for a normal day.

“Don’t worry Hope, we just wanted to check how both of you are doing after yesterday” Josie answers.

“I think we are reasonably well for the situation” Hope answers.

“Also, Landon our dad wanted to see you in his office” Josie adds.

“Okay, I’m going to check Raf and I will go later” he says while getting up and giving a kiss to Hopes forehead before leaving.

“Thank god” he hears Lizzie say before going too far to hear their conversation. Landon goes to his room to check Rafael. He seems to be okay and tells him that is going to talk to Jed to figure out his relation with the wolves now that he is a hybrid.

After Landon goes to Alaric office. “Hi, why do you want to talk with me?” Landon asks after entering the room.

“Hi Landon, I think that you should decide how to keep this” Alaric says while giving him the golden arrow. “We can help you to keep it safe if you need it” he adds.

“No but thank you. I know who should keep it safe for me” he answers after receiving the arrow.

“How is Hope handling Klaus death?” Alaric asks.

“Pretty well I would say. She is very strong but don’t pressure her in speaking about it she is still processing it. Is that everything?” He asks as he wants to leave as soon as possible to talk to Hope.

“Do you know where is Rafael? I want to talk to him.”

“He told me that he was going to talk to Jed. If I see him, I will tell that you want to talk to him” Landon says as he goes out. After leaving he knows where he has to go to keep the golden arrow.

He enters Hope’s room where Lizzie and Josie are still talking to Hope.

“Do you think that Mordor is here? Little Hobbit” Lizzie says as she sees Landon enter.

“Hope I need to talk you about something” Landon tells Hope ignoring Lizzie while showing the golden arrow.

“We will let you both alone. Lizzie let’s go” Josie says forcing her sister to leave after realizing what they were going to talk about.

“Okay but after you have to come to breakfast with us and only girls.” Lizzie adds looking at Landon while both leave.

“Why are going you around the school with only thing that can kill you?” Hope asks a bit nervous about the risk he has taken.

“Alaric gave it to me, and it was pretty obvious what I should do with it.”

“And that means?” Hope asks impatient.

“Hope, I want you to keep the arrow since I trust you my life blindly. Also, you won’t have to worry about losing me while having the only weapon that can kill me. But you have to promise that you won’t destroy it and that you will tell me how to find it.”

“Why you don’t want to destroy?” She asks really confused.

“This summer while you were in Malivore although I didn’t remember you I knew that I had lost the most important part of my life and adding that Rafael was in wolf form suddenly an immortal life seemed too long. Hope, I don’t want to live an immortal life If I can’t be with you. So, until we know that you are completely immortal, I want to have a way to die so I can be back with you if something happens.”

“Oh Landon” she says softly before kissing him.

“Promise?” He asks after the kiss.

“Yes, but you also have to promise that you won’t do something stupid with it. I will hide it with magic temporarily here and I will discuss with Freya a permanent place and way to hide it.” She answers and briefly after her stomach roars of hunger.

“I think we should go to breakfast” he says while laughing.

“I think that it’s a good idea” Hope adds while they both go for it.

After the breakfast Freya comes to the school to say goodbye to Hope before going to New Orleans. “Are you sure you are okay?” Freya asks her.

“Yes, you have a kid and a wife to take care of in New Orleans” Hope answers.

“But you have to promise that you will call and ask for help if you need it.”

“Of course, I will”

“Also, one day you have to come to New Orleans and visit us. You can also bring Landon” Freya says.

“I will. I see that you like Landon, he told me the conversation you two had in the car.” Hope says trying to find out Freya’s opinion of Landon.

“He seems nice and by the way he speaks about you he is madly in love with you.” Freya says and that words produce a big smile in Hope’s face that she can’t hide. “I see by your reaction that it is reciprocal” Freya adds laughing.

“Sincerely Freya, yes. I love him but sometimes it feels like everything it’s again us.” Hope says getting serious.

“You two are destined to be together, don’t ever think otherwise. Hope try to preserve what you two have because in my own experience of a thousand years it is really difficult to find it” Freya says trying to convince her.

“I know but what If I have to choose between him or saving someone or even the world.”

“Hope, I spent a lot of time sacrificing my relationship for the family. Don’t make the same mistake, choose him. You don’t have the responsibility of saving everyone just choose him.”

“And if that is not the right choice? I can’t sacrifice everything just for my personal happiness.”

“Hope, you have to stop sacrificing your happiness for others. Start to be selfish you deserve it.”

“But so many people have sacrificed their lives for me. I’m supposed to be worth it.” Hope says getting sad remembering the death of her parents.

“They did it so you could live a happy life not to be sacrificing for others.” Freya answers while she hugs her. “Hope you worth every sacrifice don’t ever think otherwise.” She adds looking at her eyes. After some time, hugging, they say good bye to each other with Freya remembering Hope that she has a family for helping her.

**After some quiet days in the school**

Landon and Hope are training together. They are exchanging hits, but Hope is slowly winning space and when she is going to throw him to the floor with a low kick, he teleports behind her. Before she can react, he pushes her to the ground with his body over hers.

“You did it” Hope says really happy that Landon was able to beat her.

“I did it” Landon says excited by it.

“How did you teleport behind me?” She asks as it’s the first time he as able to teleport fighting.

“I don’t know I was just focused in the fight and it suddenly happened.” He answers sincerely.

“I will have to start using magic, so you don’t beat me again with those tricks” she says smiling.

“Then we can’t do this” he answers before starts kissing her.

“In that case I will reconsider it” she says and kiss him again. After some time making out they keep the training and Landon is able to teleport a few times before finishing it. Hopes goes to her room for taking a shower and so Landon.

When Hope is in her way, she hears someone shouting in Alaric’s office, so she goes to see what happens.

“I wasted ten years of my life there because of you” Hopes hears before entering the room. There she sees Jade going into Alaric direction at vamp speed. Hope stops and breaks her neck.

“What is happening here?” Hope shouts.

“I don’t know. She just appeared here and attacked me. It’s like she has shut down her humanity again.” Alaric answers.

“Why would she shut down her humanity?” Hope asks confused

“No idea but we have to figure it out. Let’s put her in the cells until we solve this.”

**Landon Pov**

After separating from Hope he enters the hall of the school. He sees Lizzie arguing with someone that he doesn’t recognize. “You will pay for the sins of your father” Landon hears that the girl says to Lizzie. After, Landon sees that she starts creating fire and knows what is going to happen. He teleports in front of Lizzie, so he blocks the fire towards her. He expected to be a painful dead, but he isn’t feeling pain, instead is like he is gaining energy from it.

“Landon!” Lizzie shouts surprised by the situation.

“Siphon me and do something” Landon commands Lizzie and she starts siphoning him. She does a sleeping spell to Wendy while she keeps throwing fire to Landon.

Hope and Alaric enter the hall and see Wendy throwing fire before fainting. Hope runs towards Landon thinking that he is injured.

“Are you okay Landon?” Hope asks worried.

“Yes, it seems that I am unburnable” He answers while Hope goes to hug him.

“I wouldn’t do that, when I siphoned him, I burned mi hand.” Lizzie advised Hope, but she ignored it and hug him.

“Hope be careful, I don’t want to harm you” Landon says while they are hugging.

“It’s okay, you are just hot I’m not burning.” Hope answers calming him down.

Lizzie touch Landon for check it and shouts in pain “He is burning Hope. How are you not feeling it?” She asks confused.

“I don’t know but I don’t feel it.” Hope answers surprised.

“We will add this to the innumerable list of mysteries about him” Lizzie adds.

“What happened here?” Alaric asks when he gets there.

“Wendy came here and started threatening me. After, she threw fire towards me, but Landon intercepted it.” Lizzie explains

“It can’t be a coincide with what happened earlier. We need to find out why they suddenly behave like that.” Alaric says.

“What do you mean with earlier?” Lizzie asks

“Jade attacked Alaric in his office” Hope answers.

“If they went after you and me Josie is in danger. I have to find her” Lizzie says.

“Lizzie search for Josie while we put them in the cells before they wake up” Alaric adds.

“Landon you should change your shirt before we interrogate them” Hope tells Landon pointing with her look to the burn shirt.

“Oh, you are right” Landon says while covering his body a bit embarrassed as his shirt is destroyed it.

Landon goes to his room, Hope and Alaric take their bodies to the cells and Lizzie tries to find her sister.

When Landon enter his room, he finds Rafael in it. He asks for the burn shirt, so Landon explains to him all the situation.

“How are you dealing with the pack?” Landon asks changing the subject.

“I think that they have accepted me pretty well but I’m too strong to work out with them. I could harm them.”

“If you need to train you could do it with Hope and me.” Landon offers to Rafael.

“Are you sure that. Won’t I be bothering, or I could harm both of you?”

“Yes, don’t worry I’m immortal and Hope is Hope. I will ask her if she agrees but I think that she will appreciate a challenge better than me.” Landon answer trying to convince him.

**Lizzie Pov**

Lizzie goes to her room to see if Josie it’s there she finds her reading a book.

“You are okay Josie” Lizzie says and starts hugging her.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I? Josie asks surprised, so Lizzie starts explaining all the things that happened. After explaining everything they go to the cells to see what is happening.

**In the cells**

When Lizzie and Josie arrive, they see Alaric and Hope talking to Jade but she isn’t saying anything useful. Some minutes later Wendy wakes up and asks surprised, “Why I am here?”

“Maybe because you tried to kill me” Lizzie says to Wendy angry about the fact.

“I did what? The last thing I remember it’s been in my room and fainting.” Wendy answers.

“Are you sure you don’t remember anything else?” Alaric asks her.

“No. What is she doing here?” Wendy says after seeing Jade in the other cell.

“She shut down her humanity again, but we don’t know why.” Hope says.

Then Landon and Rafael appear there. “Has been any development?” Landon asks.

“No, Jade still has her humanity shut down and Wendy doesn’t remember anything.” Hope answers to Landon.

“We should keep them here until we know what is happening and watch them out” Alaric says.

“I will stay here first.” Josie offers her help.

“But be careful Josie don’t trust them we don’t know if they are lying or being controlled” Hope adds.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Lizzie asks.

“No, I will be okay” Josie answers.

“I will come in an hour.” Alaric says and everyone leaves the cells except Josie.

Hope and Landon go to her room. When they get inside Hope ask him “How did you end up in the fire?”

“I saw Wendy arguing with Lizzie and when she started to create fire, I just teleported to blocked it.”

“How did you know that you are unburnable” Hope continues asking him.

“Ehhh” Landon tries to make up an excuse but Hope realizes before he does “You didn’t know no?”

“No but remember that I am immortal, and I doubt that the fire would be the thing that can kill a Phoenix.” He says trying to make reasonable his act.

“But if would have been a painful dead” Hope adds.

“In the moment I didn’t think it. I just did it.” Landon says.

“You have to be more careful Landon. You can’t be risking your life all the time It’s dangerous.” Hope tells him.

“I know and I’m sorry about it. I didn’t want to scare you, but I had to do something, and it was the only idea I had.” He answers feeling guilty about it.

“Okay, but we will have to keep training harder so you can use your abilities better, so you don’t keep dying.” she says trying to support him as she realizes the guilt in his words.

“Speaking about training. Do you mind if Rafael joins the training tomorrow? He is afraid that he can harm the wolves now that he is a hybrid and need to waste energy.”

“I don’t mind, but maybe he is also too strong for us physically.”

“We could train fighting together against him. It could be more useful that just fighting each other” Landon says excited of the idea of fighting by her side.

“I like that idea. I’m going to check how they are dealing with the prisoners” Hope says and leaves the room but not before kissing Landon in the cheek.

Landon goes to his room and tells Rafael that they can train together the next morning. All of them keep taking turns for watching out the cells but they don’t gain any new information during the rest of the day.

**The next morning**

As they have planned Hope, Landon and Rafael train together. “How are we going to do this?” Rafael asks as they arrive in the place.

“We could try teaming Landon and I versus you and see if it’s matched” Hope answers.

“Can I teleport or not?” Landon asks.

“We could try first without magic and teleporting, just physical training” Hope tells Landon.

They start fighting and their forces are pretty equal. As the time advances Hope and Landon coordinate better with each other so Rafael has to start using his hybrid abilities completely.

“You two fight amazingly together” Rafael says as he throws Landon to the floor.

Hope and Rafael fight for a bit, then when Rafael is going to hit her with a punch Landon teleports and stops it.

“Landon you weren’t able to teleport” Hope says a little mad about him interrupting the fight.

“Sorry, I did it instinctively” Landon apologizes to Hope

“Landon!” Rafael shouts in pain “You are breaking and burning my hand”

“Ohh, sorry” Landon says as he releases Rafael’s hand.

“Since when you can do that?” Rafael asks while his hand is healing.

“I don’t know but sometimes I feel that I’m much stronger than usually.” Landon answers confused. Then he hears something behind him breaking and Rafael shouting “Hope!”. When he is going to turn around, he feels something getting into his chest and he loss conscious.


	8. She will never be alone

**Landon Pov**

He wakes up cover in ashes knowing what that means. He sees two hearts in the floor and a few second after Rafael’s body. He goes next to it to see if he’s alive, but his worst thought come true, the other heart is of him. He starts crying while he searches for Hope, but he can’t find her. He tries teleporting to her but fails.

He keeps searching for Hope for some time, but he finally accepts that she isn’t there. He gets Rafael’s body and goes back to the school carrying it.

**Hope Pov**

When she wakes, she is chained in the middle of nowhere. She feels extremely bad and really strange. She tries to remember what happened and the last thing she can think about is the training with Landon and Rafael.

She can’t avoid been worried about Landon. She hears someone say, “You are finally awake.”

“Who the hell are you?” She asks angry.

“Oh, your father didn’t teach you who I am. I didn’t expect less from a beast” he answers.

“Why do you keep me here?”

“I want to extinct the abomination lineage that your father started”

That words maker her realize who he is thanks to the memories of her father.

“You are Mikael. How are you alive if my father killed you two times?”

“He failed in keeping me dead as well as he is going to fail in keeping you alive.”

“How do you are going to kill me if I will simply come back” she says confident in her immortality.

“I have already done it, you are in transition and you will die when you don’t drink blood” he says sure of his plan.

When Hope hears that she can’t hide the fear in her face realizing that it could work, that she could die. She always thought that she would have that extra life.

“I see by your expression that you know your fate” he says before leaving.

For the next hours Hope is left alone with his thoughts while she is slowly weakening by the need of blood. She can’t stop thinking how she failed her family especially her father by being killed by the person he hated the most. She also thinks all the things she should have done with Landon as they didn’t have time for much not even a normal date. Finally, she faints without hope of waking up alive.

**Landon Pov**

When he enters the school with Rafael’s body, he finds Lizzie. She is going to say something offensive, but she stops when she sees his crying eyes. “What happens Landon?” she asks concerned.

“He’s dead” he shouts while crying.

“Landon, explain what is going” Lizzie says while she tries to calm him down.

“We were training this morning Hope, Rafael and me. Then someone killed me, when I revived Rafael was dead and I can’t find Hope.” He explains sadly.

“Wasn’t you able to teleport to her?” Lizzie asks trying to help.

“Yes, but I don’t know why I can’t. It’s the first time it happens, I was even able to do it throw a barrier spell. What if that means that she is dead?” He finally says getting sadder.

“Don’t think that Landon. Hope knows how to take care of herself. Maybe she is under a cloaking spell or your powers are just failing.” She tries to calm him.

Mg suddenly appears and sees Rafael’s body. “Call Alaric and told him to come here” Lizzie tells him, and he disappears at vamp speed following her instructions.

Landon tries again to teleport to Hope but he continues failing. “Fuck, I can’t do it” he shouts frustrated.

“We can try a locator spell. I need something from her to do it. Let’s go to her room” Lizzie offers.

“But we can’t leave Rafael body here” he says surpassed by the situation.

“My dad will handle it. Do you want to find Hope or not?” Lizzie tries to motivate him.

“Okay, let’s try it” he says before they go to her room.

When they arrive there Landon has a new idea.

“Could you do a sleeping spell to me?”

“Yes, but how that will help us” she asks surprised.

“When the Necromancer hijacked me, I was able to get in her dreams. Maybe I could repeat it and see how and where she is.” He clarifies.

“Okay, I can do it.”

“Can you do the locator spell while I am sleep?” he asks and Lizzie nods with her head.

“Do it and wake me up in thirty minutes or if you find Hope” he says before Lizzie does the spell and he fall asleep.

**In the dream**

Landon appears in the woods in the middle of nowhere. He finds Hope chained and unconscious. “Hope!” he shouts.

“Landon! Are you here?” she asks surprised after opening her eyes.

“No, this is a dream. Where we are?” He asks trying to get information.

“I don’t know”. She answers

“I can’t teleport to you Hope and I don’t know why” he says worried.

“It’s because I am dead. Mikael killed me and I’m in transition.” Hope tells Landon and that words shock him.

“Mikael your grandfather? I thought he was dead.” He says after some time of processing everything.

“Yes, he was. Landon, I don’t have much time If I don’t drink blood I will die. In case I don’t survive I just wanted to say that”

Landon interrupts her “No! You are not going to die. I promise that I will find you. You will tell me that in person.” Landon says while he is freeing Hope.

After they kiss and suddenly, he wakes up.

**Back in Hope’s room**

“Where you able to talk to Hope?” Lizzie asks when he wakes up.

“Yes, she was killed and is in transition somewhere in the woods.” He answers.

“What? How could someone has done that?” she asks really shocked and worried.

“Mikael, her grandfather. We have to find her she doesn’t have much time.”

“Are you sure this wasn’t just a normal dream?” she asks skeptic.

“Yes, I am sure. Did the locator spell work?” He asks while touching his lips that are still wet from the kiss in the dream confirming him that it wasn’t just a dream.

“No, it probably didn’t work because she is in transition. You have to be alive or a vampire for it to work” she clears out.

“Oh! Maybe that it’s the reason I can’t teleport to her. I have to think about her in transition and it maybe work. I need something to cut myself.” He says excited for the possibility.

“Why?” she asks surprised.

“I will need to feed her blood when I get there”.

They search in the room until they find a knife.

“After I teleport use a locator spell on me to find us.” Landon says.

“How are you going to defeat an Original Vampire?” Lizzie asks.

“I don’t know but I have to try. Wish me luck” he adds before trying to teleport. After some time, he can’t do it.

“Fuck, I can’t do it. I’m useless I have already failed her and I’m doing it again” He shouts frustrated.

“Landon you are not useless, yesterday you saved me, and you are going to do the same with Hope. I know you can” she says trying to help.

“I can’t imagine her dead it’s too much for me.”

“Try thinking about when you found Rafael body and think of Hope. I know It is really hard, but you have to, for Hope.” Lizzie advises him.

Landon starts doing that and can’t avoid that some tears fall from his eyes. After a minute he finally disappears.

**In the woods**

He teleports to the same place that he saw in the dream. He sees Hope chained and goes to her.

“Hope!” He starts shouting but she doesn’t react. She is really pale and seems dead.

“Please Hope, you can’t be dead.” He continues shouting while he can’t hold the tears in his eyes. He cuts his wrist and starts bleeding.

“No no, I can’t fail in this. You are the only thing I have” he says while he puts his bleeding wrist in Hope’s mouth trying to feed her his blood.

“Yes, you are late” Landon hears someone say behind him. “Didn’t I kill you” the voice adds when Landon turns.

Landon ignores him and keeps trying to feed Hope with his blood. Mikael vamps speed to him and punch him to a tree causing serious injuries. When Mikael vamps speed again towards Landon he teleports back to Hope and tries to feed her again ignoring Mikael.

“Hope, I know you are still there.” He says desperately and he kiss her while his lips are bleeding by the hit from before. While doing it he feels that she is moving her lips. Seconds after Mikael punch him again and starts hitting him.

“Why are you smiling?” Mikael shouts enraged while he keeps hitting him.

“Because you are fucked” he answers with a smile of knowing that she is alive.

Then they hear how Hopes breaks the chains and vamps speed toward them. She pushes Mikael far from Landon and tries to do magic, but she can’t. She vamps speed toward him, and they start fighting.

Hope hold her own in the fight but is slowly starting to lose as he is a much better fighter.

“You are weak like your father. Your emotions control you” Mikael says trying to deconcentrate her. Hopes attacks with a precipitate punch and Mikael counters throwing her to the floor with a kick.

He stars punching her and puts his hand through her chest aiming for the heart. “Let’s see if you are really immortal”

When Landon sees that he can’t stop himself and teleports to them. He block his arm and takes his hand out of her heart. Then he throws Mikael far away.

He offers her hand to Hope to help her standing up. “Thanks Landon” she says surprised by his eyes that are literally on fire and that he was able to stand against Mikael.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yes, but I can’t do magic. How I am supposed to beat him if he has a thousand years of experience fighting?”

“Together Hope.” he says confident.

Hope nods smiling and with hybrid eyes says, “Let’s go”.

Hope vamps speed to Mikael and Landon teleports to her. They start fighting together, Hope exchange hits with Mikael while Landon teleports around him hitting him by the sides. After some time fighting where Hope and Landon are clearly winning, he tries to escape but Hope follows him.

“You are not going anywhere” she says confident.

“Come now that we are alone” he answers trying to sound confident and hiding that he is losing.

“She will never be alone” Landon says as he appears beside Hope.

Landon teleports behind him but Mikael catches him by the neck. Then Hopes vamps speed to him so Mikael tries to defend himself with the other hand.

Landon uses the distraction to liberate himself and hold Mikael “Now Hope!” He shouts and Hope breaks Mikael’s neck.

After checking that he is dead, they hug and kiss passionately.

“I thought that I lost you” Landon says.

“I would if you didn’t come, you saved me Landon” she answers softly.

“Hope” Landon interrupts her, pointing at Mikael body as it is disappearing.

“It is the same as when the Necromancer revived people, but he is supposed to be dead” Hope says confused.

“We will think about that later. Where are we?” Landon asks.

“I have no idea. I wake up chained here.”

“Maybe a I have a plan for figure it out. But I need you to kiss and hug me”

“Okay” she says a bit confused but does it.

Briefly after they start levitating until they get over the trees. “Do you see the school?” Landon asks.

“Yes, in that direction” she answers pointing it.

“My job is done” Landon says as they start going down

When they land Landon gets really tired and nearly fall but Hope catches him.

“Are you okay?” She asks worried

“Yes, just tired after everything. I have to get used to it” he answers calming her.

They walk in the woods in the direction where they saw the School with Hope helping Landon as he still tired. Hope wants to ask about Rafael, but she doesn’t know if she should. After some time walking, she notices that he is sad so she decides that she has to. “Is Rafael okay?”

After swallowing and holding the tears he answers, “He is dead”. After, he can’t hold it and start crying.

“I’m so sorry Landon” Hope says softy while she hugs him.

“I lost him Hope. My only family and I couldn’t even say goodbye”

“I know Landon that it is hard for you, but you have me. We will go through this together.” She says looking at his eyes.

“Thank you Hope, I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you.”

They keep walking in the woods with Hope trying to comfort him.

**Before that day in the school**

After Landon teleports Lizzie goes to find Josie and Alaric. They are in his office.

“Where is Landon?” They ask when she enters.

“He teleported to Hope that apparently has been killed by Mikael and is in transition” Lizzie explains.

“Mikael? Her grandfather?” Alaric asks shocked.

“Yes, that was what Hope told Landon in a dream or something like that. We need to do locator spell to find both of them.” Lizzie answers.

“We can’t go there if Mikael is alive. He is too dangerous.” Alaric says.

“But we have to help them. We can’t let them alone” Lizzie protest.

“Yes, we will” Josie suddenly says and does a sleeping spell on Lizzie.

“What are you doing Josie?” Alaric says confused.

“What I should have done before. Solve the Merge” she says before showing that she is dark Josie.

“Why do you still have the dark magic?” He asks surprised.

“This is thanks to you.” Josie adds before also putting Alaric under a sleeping sleep.

Later Hope and Landon arrive at the school. They find Josie at the door and she tells them to go with her to the cells because they need their help.

When they get there is no one “Where is everyone?” Hope asks.

“I lied” Josie says while she put a barrier spell, so she traps both of them in the cells.

“What the hell is going on?” Hope shouts.

“I need to keep you both of you occupied while I do the Merge. After the plan A failed this is the plan B” Josie says and shows her real aspect.

“You brought Mikael back” Hope says surprised.

“Yes, he was supposed to kill you but because of Landon he failed. At least you lost your magic so you can’t get out of this.” Josie answers

“He killed Rafael. How could you have done that?” Landon says disbelief

“That was just collateral damage, it wasn’t planned. I would that I’m sorry, but I don’t care.”

“Why do you want me dead?” Hope asks surprised by the fact.

“I know that you will try to stop me and recover the weak Josie. You are the only one strong enough to beat me. But don’t worry after today you won’t have to see me again. Let’s stop the chatting I have some merging to do” Josie says and leaves the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the fight is understandable. Thanks for reading.


	9. I’m not the only one more powerful than you

**In the gym**

Lizzie wakes up in the gym with Josie looking at her. “Finally, we can start the Merge” Josie says.

“But we have to be 22” Lizzie remarks.

“Not really, that is only a tradition. We can do it whenever we want, and I want it now” Josie corrects Lizzie.

“I am not going to Merge, and you can’t force me to” Lizzie says.

“Yes, I can. If you don’t do it, I will kill your friends and dad” Josie says pointing at the other side of the gym were Alaric, Mg and Kaleb are chained.

“I don’t believe you, Jo.” Lizzie adds hoping that her sister wouldn’t do that.

“You should” she says as she starts extracting Mg heart, so he starts shouting in pain.

“Okay, stop. I would do it” she finally accepts defeated.

“And don’t think that Hope will come to save the day. Mikael have taken charge of Hope and her boyfriend.” Josie lies.

They start preparing for doing the Merge.

**Hope and Landon Pov**

“We have to get out of here. She is going to kill Lizzie, but I can’t do anything to the spell without magic.” Hope says really frustrated.

“I maybe could teleport pass the barrier spell. When you locked me I was able to.” Landon suggests.

“Can you me teleport me also?” Hope asks.

“I think so but that maybe kill you, the time I did it I nearly die of it.” Landon says worried.

“I’m indestructible now Landon don’t worry. I have the durability of an Original.” She tries to convince him.

“Are you sure of that?” He asks not sure.

“Yes. I was able to fight with Mikael, I can sire hybrids and my blood can heal the werewolf bite. Things that only my dad was able to do.”

“Okay, but I advise you that it is really painful.” he finally accepts.

“How do we do it?” Hope asks.

“First I’m going to try teleporting with you inside the barrier spell. Come with me” Landon holds Hope with his arms “Ready?”

Hope nods and Landon teleports to the other side of the cell.

“Woah, it is a strange sensation” Hope says.

“Yeah, I know. I’m still getting used to it. That was the easy part, now the hard one.” Landon hold Hope again and waits for her confirmation.

“I’m ready” Hope says, and Landon starts concentrating. After some seconds of trying they appear at the other side of the barrier spell.

“Fuck, you were right. It is incredibly painful” Hope shouts while she heals the injuries of trespassing the barrier.

“I warn you that it wasn’t a pleasure experience” Landon says while he’s eyes turn red and he heals.

“Now I am sorrier that I made you do this. Landon, your eyes are like fire and you are healing.” Hope tells him.

“Ohh, you are right I am healing. I think I did the same thing earlier when we’re fighting.” Landon explains

“Now it’s my turn. I think that I hear them in the gym. Ready?” Hope asks

“I think so” Landon answers.

Hope gets him and vamp speed both of them to the gym.

**Back In the gym**

Josie and Lizzie are starting the merge when suddenly Hope and Landon appear separating them.

“How did you escape?” Josie asks surprised.

“I’m not the only one more powerful than you” Hope says proud of Landon.

“You two will pay for this” Josie says while she throws the ceiling to them and escapes.

“Get Lizzie out, I will get the others” Hope says to Landon.

Landon teleports with Lizzie out of the gym and Hope vamps speed Alaric, Mg and Kaleb out of it.

“Are all of you okay?” Alaric asks everyone when they get out. They answer with a nod confirming it.

Alaric hugs Lizzie and Hope.

“She told us that you were dead” Lizzie says to Hope.

“No, thanks to Landon.” Hope answers.

“So, you are now a full tribid?” Lizzie asks.

“Yes, but I lost my magic so actually no.” Hope says.

“How did you beat Mikael without magic?” Alaric asks remembering how dangerous Mikael was.

“Together” she says looking at Landon with a smile which he replicates.

“How did Josie get the dark Magic again?” Hope asks.

“Maybe the magic of the Necromacer got inside her when we killed him. That’s why she was able to resurrect Mikael so she is extremely dangerous.” Alaric theorizes

“It seems plausible. What are we going to do with Josie?” Hope asks.

“We should prepare for when she comes back but first, we have to do a funeral for Rafael. Landon should we invite someone else?” Alaric asks him.

“Probably his father, but I don’t know how to tell him. He just found his son and now he is dead.” He answers getting emotional with those last words.

Hope sees it and gives her hand to Landon trying to comfort him.

“Landon, I should do that call. The students are my responsibility. I will organize everything” Alaric offers.

“Thank you” Landon answers.

“Tomorrow we will talk about how to deal with Josie. I think today we should rest after everything.” Alaric ends the conversation.

Hope goes to her room at vamp speed. Landon is also going to his room, but he can’t enter it as it is too much for him. He decides to go to Hope’s room. There he hears that she is shouting some spells desperately.

He enters the room and sees that she is starting to cry.

“Hope, what happens?” He asks concerned.

“I have lost it. I can’t even do the easiest spells.” She says shouting

“You will recover it. You just need time to get used to it” he says trying to calm her down.

“And what if I never recover it. I have all my life been using magic and now I have lost it. I was supposed to be a tribid, it was my destiny.” She says while she starts breaking down.

Landon goes to hug her while he tells “You will figure it out Hope, like you always do. But today you should rest. Tomorrow I will help you.”

“Thanks Landon” she says calmer.

After some time with them just hugging he asks “Hope, can I stay here tonight. I can’t enter my room with everything of Raf there.”

“Of course, Landon. I’m sorry for bothering you with my witch problems when you are dealing with this. That was very selfish” She apologizes.

“No no, It’s okay Hope. I understand that it is a something really hard for you and every distraction is welcomed in this moment.” Landon tries to sound reasonable.

“Do you want to talk about how you suddenly can heal yourself and fight an Original?” Hope asks trying to change the subject.

“I have been thinking about it. Maybe when I absorbed the fire the other day, I activated this ability.” He answers.

“It a reasonable theory. It makes sense with the fact that your eyes turn fiery red when you do that. Also, when you were fighting Mikael every time you touch him you were burning him which could also support this idea.” Hope adds

“I wasn’t burning you no?” He asks worried about hurting her.

“No no, I just feel that you are hot but you don’t burn me. Like the other day when you burned Lizzie but not me. For that I have no explanation” Hope answers.

“I maybe have one, but it is a bit cheesy” he says smiling

“Now I want to hear it” Hope quickly adds also smiling.

“It is pretty obvious. I can’t burn you because I love you, Hope Mikaelson.”

“I like that theory Landon” she says before they kiss.

They stay all day in Hope’s room talking and resting as they don’t want to see anyone else.

The next days they don’t have any news of Josie. Hope keeps trying to recover his magic, but she can’t.

**Some days later**

Finally, the day of Rafael’s funeral come. Landon is still sleeping in Hope’s room as it is to painful to him to be in his and Rafael’s room.

When Landon wakes up, he sees that Hope is pale and doesn’t look well. “Are you okay Hope?” He asks.

“Yes, just a bit tired” she answers while opening her eyes.

“Are you sure? Because you look ill which I suppose it’s not normal for you” he insists worried.

“I’m just getting used to drink animal blood. It’s tastes really bad and I think it’s too weak for me.” She finally accepts.

“Why you don’t drink human blood?” He asks confused.

“You know that Alaric don’t allow vampires to drink human blood in the school. I will get used to it like every other vampire here, don’t worry.” She tries to end the conversation.

“But you are not like every other vampire Hope. You are at least an Original hybrid with the potential to do magic and have an immortal boyfriend with the ability to heal. So, if you need human blood feed on me” he offers.

“No, I will hurt you and I even could kill you. I don’t know if I will be able to stop” she denies.

“Hope, what really hurt me it’s seeing you like this. If you have to kill me for feeling better, I don’t care” he continues with his idea.

“No, I’m not going to feed on you.” She opposes to the idea.

“Yes, you are. If not, I am going cut myself and be bleeding until you do it. I don’t care if you have to clean a lot of ashes in the process.” He threats Hope and challenges her with the look.

“Okay, I will do it. Since when you are so stubborn” she finally accepts after some time thinking about it.

“Probably, since I’m with you.” He answers smiling. “What do you prefer the neck or the arm?”

“I think that the neck it less painful. Tell me to stop at any moment if I’m hurting you. Okay?” She says and Landon nods.

Landon removes his shirt and invites Hope to do it. Hope pulls out her fangs and bites Landon. She starts draining his blood and it taste amazing especially in comparison with the animal blood she has been taking. She keeps the concentration for not get carried away by the bloodlust so when she feels that she had enough she uses of her will to stop.

“See, you were able to control it. How do you feel now?” He says trying to make her feel okay with what she has done.

“I’m feeling much better Landon. Thank you. Now you should heal” she reminds him.

He tries doing in it for some minutes, but he fails.

“I don’t know why but I can’t” he says frustrated.

“You can’t be going out with that wound in the neck. Especially today that it’s the funeral” she tells him worried.

“Give me your blood. That will heal me no?” He asks.

“No, I have been avoiding it. Remember that is the only thing that can kill Malivore so I’m not going to risk it with you” she explains.

“But I’m supposedly the perfect son so It doesn’t make sense that I have the same weakness than him.” He argues.

“Not worth the risk” she states seriously.

“Okay. I have another idea. I was able to heal after I absorbed the fire so maybe like the vampires need blood, I need to absorb fire to maintain the healing ability” he says.

“It could be, but unfortunately I can’t do fire without magic. I will have to ask Lizzie to do it. Let’s go to her room” she proposes before holding Landon and vamp speeding both to the room.

They enter the room and they surprise her.

“Ohh, you can’t do that Hope. You nearly kill me of the scare” Lizzie shouts surprised.

“Sorry, I thought you will be used to it living with vampires” Hope apologizes.

“Yes, but you much faster than the others Hope. What are you both doing here?” She finally asks.

They explain why their need her help and when they finish Lizzie says “You want me to burn your boyfriend so he can heal the wound of his neck because you feed on him?”

“Yes” Hope answers annoyed by her comment.

“Okay, you two can’t get any weirder. How do you want me to do it?” Lizzie asks.

“Just throw me some fire” Landon answers.

Lizzie siphons Hope and throws the fire saying “ _Incendia_ ”. Landon absorbs the fire and when Lizzie stops, they see that he has healed.

“It worked” Hope says surprised.

“You two own me one for this” Lizzie adds.

“I know and please don’t tell your dad. Thank you very much Lizzie.” Hope tells her before she and Landon go back to her room.

“At least we have learned how to reactivate my healing” Landon says when they enter.

“We should get ready for the funeral” Hope remarks.

“Ohh, how I am so stupid. I don’t have a suit for the funeral” he says frustrated.

“Don’t worry Landon I have covered it for you. I thought that you wouldn’t have time for buying a suit, so I ask my aunt Rebekah to send me some.” She reveals and opens a closet where they are more than twenty suits.

“Thank you, Hope. How did you get so many?” He asks surprised.

“My uncle Elijah only used suits, so we have a lot of them. Do you want me to help you choosing one?” She offers.

“Yes, please. I have null experience in this.” He admits.

They spend thirty minutes choosing the suit until they are satisfied. After Landon goes to his room while Hope get dressed. He lays down in his bed and starts crying remembering all the things he had gone throw with Rafael.

Some minutes later Hope knocks the door. “Can I enter?” She asks.

“Yes” he answers while cleaning the tears of his face.

When Hope enters the room, he can’t avoid smiling at how stunning she was in the black dress she was wearing.

“Wow, you are gorgeous” he finally says.

“Thanks Landon. How it went being in the room?” She asks him.

“I have to admit that I got a bit emotional but now I am okay.” He confesses.

“It’s normal Landon. You don’t have to hide it to me” she says softly.

“I know, probably later I’m going to end up crying. I warn you” he tells her while they go out of the room.

**In the cemetery**

Most of the older students come to the funeral and especially all the wolves. They proceed with the ceremony and when it ends Landon stays there for a while with Hope supporting him.

“Could you let me just a moment alone to finally say goodbye?” he asks Hope.

“Of course. Be careful, Josie could be out there.” She warns him.

“I will, but If you have the arrow nothing can happen to me.” He remembers to her.

That words makes her realize that she hasn’t check what has happened with the spell that hide the Golden Arrow when she lost her magic. Hiding that she is worried she says goodbye to Landon with a kiss in his cheek. She vamps speed to her room to see if the arrow still there.

When Hope is gone Landon starts talking to Rafael “Thank you for everything Rafael. You gave me hope when I met you after leaving Mystic Falls. You were the best possible brother. You stick with when no one believed me. You are even the reason I met Hope again. I promise that I will make you proud and I will always remember what you did for me.”

Landon ends his speech and then he hears someone clapping. “I have to admit It was a good speech” Josie says.

“Josie” Landon shouts surprised but before he can react, she does a sleeping spell on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify in this story Hope's vampire side is like an Original as it is what makes most sense for me.  
> Sorry for ending again with Landon in trouble. As always thanks for keep reading the story, the kudos and comments.


	10. Always and forever

**Hope Pov**

When she arrives at her room, she starts looking for the arrow where she left it, but she can’t find it. Maybe the spell it still working, and I can’t see it because I lost my magic she thinks. Just in case she checks if the arrow is in other place in her room, but she can’t find it.

She decides to call Lizzie to see if the spell is still working. As earlier that day she enters at vamp speed, so Lizzie complains about it “Again Hope, stop entering my room like that”

“Sorry, but I need your help” Hope says worried.

When Lizzie sees in her face the concern she stops complaining and gets serious. “What do you need Hope?”

“When Landon gave me the Golden Arrow, I hide it with magic but now that I lost it, I can’t find it.” Hope explains.

“You want me to siphon the spell.” Lizzie guesses and Hope nods.

They go to Hope’s room and Lizzie tries to siphon the spell, but she can’t find any magic in the room.

“I’m sorry but there isn’t any magic here” Lizzie tells Hope.

“Then, where is the Arrow?” Hope asks worried.

“Maybe Landon has it” Lizzie suggest.

“No, he would have told me” Hope answers.

They keep searching for it in the room, but they fail.

Suddenly they hear someone say behind them “What are you looking for: your boyfriend or the Golden Arrow. Because I have both”

When they turn, they see dark Josie doing an astral projection.

“If you don’t want that the Golden Arrow ends up in your boyfriend you should come to the Crypt now” Josie says to Hope before disappearing.

“Hope don’t go, it’s clearly a trap” Lizzie tries to warn Hope but before she could end, she has already vamp speed to the Crypt.

**In the Crypt**

When Landon wakes up, he sees that he is chained in the Crypt again. He tries to teleport or break the chains, but he can’t.

“Don’t even try it, that chains are made with magic, so they are unbreakable” Josie says to Landon.

“Why I am here? Let me guess, you want me as bait for Hope.” He tells tired of being kidnapped for hurting Hope.

“You are right” Josie answers.

“And how do you expect to defeat Hope?” He asks trying to obtain information.

“With this” she says pointing at the Golden Arrow. “I know she will sacrifice herself for saving you” she adds.

Landon can’t hide the concern in his face as he knows that she will do it, but he continues asking “Why so much effort in killing her?”

“Because she is the only one that can defeat me. Also, deeply inside weak Josie hates her and I’m just doing what she should have done. She stole her dad, sister and even you” Josie adds.

“That was my fault not hers. If you want to kill someone for that it should be me” Landon tries to convince her.

“Even the weak Josie obtained this dark magic because of her. My dad was trying to avoid that Hope resurrected her father and Josie ended up siphoning the dark Magic” Josie explains.

“How could you think that it’s her fault. She had just saved you of the Necromancer” Landon says getting angry by the fact that she was blaming Hope.

“Please stop defending her. You trust her the arrow and she has lost it. You could die because of her.” Josie keeps insisting

“You don’t understand it no? My main reason for giving it to her wasn’t been save, I did it because I wanted that she didn’t’ need to worry about me. So, stop trying to blame her for things that are my fault and just admit that you are jealous of her power” Landon continues arguing.

“Why none of you can see it? She is evil inside her like all her family. She will be your end, remember this words” Josie says.

“I don’t care if she has evil inside or I have to die for her because the only thing I certainly know is that I love her, and nothing can change that” Landon says just before Hope enters the Crypt.

Hope tries to vamp speed to Landon but crashes with a barrier spell.

“Finally, you have appeared. You can’t cross the barrier without magic, and you have lost it. You have to choose you throw yourself to Malivore or I kill Landon” Josie tells Hope while she puts the Golden Arrow near Landon’s heart.

Hope can’t believe it, she is again in the same situation. “Why are you doing this Josie?” Hope asks trying to earn time.

“Stop asking that, as I have told your boyfriend I need you dead. So, I used your weakness, him” Josie explains while she pushes the arrow to Landon’s chest.

That words make Landon feel guilty as they always use him for hurting Hope. He sees that Hope is going towards the pit.

“Sorry Landon but I have to do it.” Hope says while walking to the pit.

“No, Hope. Please, I can’t forget you again” Landon shouts and sees in Hope eyes that she is going to do it.

He can’t lose her again he would prefer to die. He knows what he must do.

“Hope look at me please” Landon says before she gets to the pit.

She turns looking at him, so he starts talking “I love you Hope Mikaelson, always and forever. I hope one day you will forgive me for this”

After these words Hope realizes what he is going to do. Before she can react, he uses all the mobility that the chains allow to stick himself with the Golden Arrow.

Hope shout desperately “Landon! No!” While his body falls inert to the floor.

When she finally sees his body hit the floor it is too much too her. She starts breaking down and throws in the process a magical wave that destroys the Crypt, the barrier spell and throws Josie in the air.

She vamps speed to Landon’s body now that the barrier is broken and starts crying by his side.

“I can’t lose you Landon, I need you. I’m so sorry, you trusted me your life and I lost it” she shouts.

Josie tries to attack her while she is distracted but a barrier around Hope stop all the attacks.

After a minute, Hope finally looks up.

“This is all your fault” Hope shouts to Josie and throws her with magic to one of the walls that it remains standing after the magic explosion.

“You will pay for this” Hope says before she vamps speed to Josie and starts chocking her.

Josie tries to siphon Hope, but it doesn’t weak her as she continues squeezing Josie’s neck to the wall.

Hope sees how for the first-time dark Josie is scared as she has lost the control of the situation. She starts pulling out her fangs for killing her to enraged to think what she is doing.

**Landon Pov after dying**

After sticking himself with the arrow he appears in the darkness. He can see what is happening to Hope. How she destroys the Crypt, crying beside him and finally is attacking Josie.

He hears a known voice speak in the darkness “What are you doing here?”

When he turns to the voice, he sees Klaus Mikaelson “Klaus?” He asks confused.

“Yes. Why are you here If I have just seen you die?” Klaus answers also confused.

“I have no idea, but I thought this time I will be definitively dead. Here what does it mean?” Landon continues asking.

“I not sure but when the Necromancer was killed, I didn’t come back to where I was before I appeared here. After you discover the black magic was inside Josie it made sense. While Hope and Freya were trying to revive me, I ended up linked to the Necromancer dark Magic, so I am trapped here. The question is why you are here if you are supposedly dead” Klaus explains.

“I don’t know but this time was different. I didn’t have the glimpses of Hope I normally have while I am reviving. If this place is linked to the Necromancer dark magic how I am here if he never had controlled me?” Landon asks even more confused.

“I think we can assume that the arrow didn’t fully kill you, so your spirit just went to the nearest thing, this place. We have to find a way of getting you out of here because I can’t stand seen Hope like this.” Klaus says.

“Any idea how?” Landon asks.

“I could try killing you” Klaus offers.

“Do it. I have to stop Hope before she does something she will regret for my fault.” Landon accepts.

“Don’t blame yourself you did what you had to. Just fulfill the promise of always and forever you have just made” Klaus says seriously.

“When I said it, I knew what it meant. I promise that anything will push me away from her” Landon answer also in a serious tone.

“When you get back, I want you to tell her that I’m very proud. She even beat Mikael, something that it took me a thousand years. Also say to her that if I could, I would buy her all the bakery like when she saved me of Davina at seven years old. With that she will know that this was real.” Klaus adds

“Okay” Landon confirms.

“One last thing, thank you for saving her. I’m glad that she found you” Klaus admits to Landon before he breaks his neck.

**Lizzie Pov**

After Hope goes to the Crypt at vamp speed Lizzie tries to follow her as quickly as she can.

When she is near the Crypt she is thrown in the air by a magic explosion. As she stands up, she sees how the Crypt is destroyed and knows that nothing good can be happening. She enters what is left of it and sees that Hope is going to bite her sister.

“Hope, stop!” Lizzie shouts before Hope does it.

“Why should I? He is dead” Hope answers.

Then Lizzie sees Landon’s body with the arrow stick.

“This won’t change anything Hope.” Lizzie tries to convince her, but it doesn’t work

“Landon wouldn’t want this Hope. You know it” Lizzie adds.

Finally, that words make her stop. She releases Josie and does a spell to let her unconscious.

After, she falls to her knees and start crying again.

Lizzie goes to comfort her, but she doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s all my fault. I lost the Arrow and he is dead for it” Hope shouts crying.

“Hope, this is no one fault. I’m sure he won’t want you to blame yourself” Lizzie says trying to help.

Hope goes back to Landon’s body and extracts the Arrow, but nothing happens. She throws the arrow with frustration and anger to the wall next to the pit. Then she realizes what she must do. She gets Landon body and vamps speed out.

“Hope! Where are you going?” Lizzie shouts but Hope had disappeared.

Hope takes Landon body to the dock and starts talking. “You know Landon, you were right. Now that I have lost you an immortal life seems too long. I’m sorry for letting you in, I should have known that it wouldn’t end well. I’m hexed, everyone I love is condemned to die because of me. I just thought this time would be different, especially when we discovered you were a Phoenix, but I was able to do it again. I am supposed to be the most powerful creature, but I can’t save the ones I love. This time will be the last one” Hope stops talking for clearing his eyes of the tears and starts looking at his dead eyes.

“But I don’t regret what we had because I love you more than I thought it was possible. It’s funny that the first time I told you this, it wasn’t the real you and now, the last time, I’m talking to your dead body.” she says with a little smile remembering how she told it to the hologram Landon the first time and continues talking.

“You gave me what I never thought I would have, an epic love. I didn’t tell you but the night that we danced I nearly died. When I was in the process my mother made me promise that I would have an epic love when I come back to her. Thank to you I am ready to do it with the promise completed.” Hope ends his speech.

She grabs his body and vamps speed to his room. She left Landon body in his bed and kiss his cheek before saying softly to his ear “I hope that we reunite after this”.

Then she vamps speed back to the Crypt where she finds Lizzie getting her sister out of there.

“Hope, what are you doing here again?” Lizzie asks confused.

“I have to fulfill my destiny. Thank you being a great friend and even a sister.” Hope says before using a sleeping spell on her.

Then she vamps speed Josie to the cells putting her under a spell that will keep her unconscious enough time so they can deal with her later. After she puts Lizzie in her bed, she comes back to the Crypt. She gets close to the pit and starts talking

“Dad, I don’t know if you are still watching me. But if you are, I just hope that when I do this, we will find peace together and spend the time that was stolen from us. Thank you for fighting always for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the story with the Golden Arrow (between this and the next chapter) make sense. I'm looking forward for seen what they are going to do in today episode of Legacies with it (I really hope they touch the subject).  
> Thanks for keep reading.


	11. We should protect our immortality

**Before in Landon Pov**

After trying to kill Landon in various ways so he can come back they stop trying it as he just revives without anything happening. They just keep watching Hope.

They see how Lizzie stops Hope from killing Josie. After they see with desperation how Hope takes out the arrow from him, but it doesn’t change anything apparently.

“Why I am still here if I don’t have the Arrow stuck?” Landon asks frustrated.

“I don’t know but I don’t like how decide she looks now” Klaus says worried knowing the history of self-sacrificing of Hope.

Then they see how she goes to the dock with Landon’s body and they hear her speech. Landon can’t avoid that some tears escape from his eyes while he does. When they hear the final part, they know what she is going to do.

“No no no, we can’t let her do that. How do I get out of here?” Landon shouts really worried.

“I have run out of ideas. I could try killing you again now that you don’t have the arrow stuck” Klaus answers frustrated as he can’t save her daughter.

“We could try it. Do it” Landon says, and Klaus breaks his neck not before telling him“Thank you for taking care of her”.

After Klaus break his neck, he sees the typical glimpses of Hope that happen when he normally dies. When they finish Landon wakes up cover in ashes in his room and immediately teleports to Hope.

He appears in the air over the pit and catches Hope before she falls into the pit. Landon keeps them in the air levitating until they get to the ground.

When their feet touch the ground, Landon kisses her before she could say anything. After a long and passionate kiss Hope says “I thought that I lost you. How are you alive?”

“It’s a long history, that I will tell you later. But apparently the Golden Arrow doesn’t kill me permanently.” He answers.

“I’m so sorry that, I lost it. You trusted my life and it got you killed” Hope says really sorry.

“It’s okay Hope. If it was anyone fault is mine for getting kidnapped.” Landon says blaming himself.

“Don’t say that, I shouldn’t have left you alone in that moment with all that was happening. Thank you for saving me again but I wasn’t going to...” Hope tries to explain what she was doing but Landon interrupts her. “I saw everything since I died. I know what you were doing.”

“Everything?” She asks a bit embarrassed remembering her speech in the docks.

“Yes. So, I am your epic love” Landon says smiling.

“Of course, Landon how could you not if…” Hope starts talking but before she can continue Landon kisses her again.

“I think we should go back to the school” Hope says after ending the kiss.

“Yes, I’m really starting to hate this place. But before I want to try something” Landon adds and gets a sharp rubble from the floor.

“What are you doing Landon?” She asks confused.

“What we should have done before. Please give me your hand.” Hope give it to him, and Landon puts it above the Malivore pit.

“Sorry for this” He apologizes before cutting her hand so her blood starts falling into the pit.

They see how the pit starts evaporating in bubbles and finally disappears.

“That was easier than expected” Landon says surprised that it worked.

“How do we know that it just hasn’t created other pit. We lost the opportunity of killing it definitely” Hope argues.

“I don’t care. It was too dangerous for you having this thing around. After all what happened today, I realized that we should protect our immortality together, so I’m destroying everything that can kill us without hesitation. I’m sorry for not letting you destroy the Arrow I didn’t think that it could be used against you.” Landon explains and then goes to grab the Golden Arrow where Hope stick it earlier.

“This belongs to you” he adds giving the Arrow to Hope.

“Shouldn’t we destroy it then?” She asks confused.

“No, it can’t kill me, and we need it for the thing that I will tell you later in a better place.” He answers.

“So, let’s go to my room and tell me everything” Hope quickly proposes.

They go back to the school and enter her room. Both sit down in her bed and Hope says impatiently “So, why do you need the Arrow?”

“Can you do a spell so no one can hear us?” Landon asks.

“Yes, but why?” She asks confused.

“I think that it’s better if only we both know this.” Landon answers and Hopes does the spell.

“Done it. You can start” Hope adds after the spell is completed.

“When I stuck myself with the Arrow” Landon starts but Hope interrupts. “You should also explain why you did it”

“You should be the one explaining why you were going to throw yourself to Malivore” he answers immediately.

“It was the best option, you would have survived, no one would have missed me and Malivore would been destroyed.” She says.

“That’s not true, any option including losing you is the worst one.” He says getting a bit angry juts for the idea of losing her.

“The last time all of you were happy without me. You were happy with Josie” she finally says.

“No. I wasn’t, and I will never be happy without you Hope. I see that I owe you an explanation of all that happened before I remembered you. Later I promise I will, but first let me continue.” Landon tries to convince her.

“It’s okay Landon, you don’t have to explain yourself” she says softy.

“I have and I will. As I was saying after I was stuck, I appeared in some type of darkness where I could watch everything that was happening around you. Then I discovered that your father was in the same place.” Landon says making a pause knowing what this word would mean to her.

“What! My dad was there!” Hope interrupts him really surprised.

“Yes. He told me that when we tried to revive him, he ended linked to the dark Magic of the Necromancer and when I died with the Arrow I went there.” Landon explains.

“How do you know that it wasn’t a dream or something like that?” She asks a bit skeptical.

“First of all, I saw everything you were doing fighting Josie, taking me to the docks...” he starts justifying

“That is right but how do you know that was really my dad” she continues asking disbelief.

“He told that he was very proud of you, you were even able to beat Mikael. Also, that if he could he would buy all the bakery for you like he did when you was seven and you save him from Davina.” Landon tells Hope that can’t avoid getting sad about her father.

“Now I believe you. How did you get out?” Hope asks while holding the tears trying to keep the conversation.

“Hope we can stop and continue later if you need it. I know this can be hard for you” he says while hugging her.

“No no, I’m okay. Please continue.” Hope answers regaining composure.

“Before you took the arrow out of me I couldn’t, but after you did he just had to kill me. I think that the Arrow just maintain me dead while it’s stuck on me.” Landon explains.

“That sounds like the silver daggers that my dad used on my uncles and aunt. It killed them while it was stick. Why do you want to keep the Arrow?” She continues asking.

“I maybe be able to use it to talk to your father and one day we could need his advice. Also, now that we know that I can’t kill me it’s not dangerous for any of us.” Landon justifies.

“Okay, I agree with that. But if my dad is linked to the dark magic, do you think that we can...” Hope starts asking but stops.

“Yes, I think that it could be a way to use that to revive him Hope.” He answers knowing what she was thinking.

“That’s why you wanted this to be a secret. You think that they won’t help us o even try to prevent it.” Hope says and Landon nods “And why did you tell me. You also know how bad he was.” Hope continues.

“I know what they say, and I have read the books, but I know how important he was to you. I would never try to prevent it. Also, if he created such a perfection like you, he can’t be that bad.” He ends and Hope blush out by these words.

“Thank you, Landon, you don’t know how much it means to me that you support me in this. So, we must extract the dark magic of Josie and keep it. Do you know why we failed the first time in reviving him?” She asks.

“No, but maybe it was because Josie accidently siphon it.” He answers hiding what dark Josie told him about it.

“We will have to be more careful the next time. I have an idea for extracting it from Josie, but we have to find somewhere to keep it.” She says.

“I think that Alaric could have some object in the Armory for that” he proposes.

“It’s a good possibility. I will talk to him and try to convince him that we need to keep the magic, so it doesn’t go into anyone else.” She says.

“We should avoid telling him all that happened with dark Josie, especially my dead.”

“Yeah, I will just tell him that I beat Josie and we have an idea. You have to tell Lizzie before he talks to Alaric. I will wake up her now, so convince her and come both to Alaric office to make the plan.” Hope explains

“I’ll try my best” he adds before kissing her and leaving the room.

Landon gets to Lizzie’s room just when she is waking up from the sleeping spell.

“How are you alive?” She shouts surprised and hugs him without thinking about it.

“I see that after all you care about me.” Landon says while Lizzie ends the hug.

“I need someone to make fun of. Is Hope okay? I think she was going to...” she starts asking.

“Yes, she is okay. I got in time before she did it.” He answers interrupting her before she says it.

“We have to do something, so she stops trying to sacrifice herself at every opportunity” Lizzie adds.

“I know and I’m working on it, but she is really stubborn about it. At least we have destroyed the Malivore pit in the Crypt.” He informs Lizzie and she asks how they did it.

“It was pretty easy, just some Hope’s blood closed the pit” he explains.

“That definitely an advance. How is Josie?” She asks a bit worried of what Hope could have done.

“She is in the cells unconscious and Hope has a plan to extract the dark Magic. That if you come with me to your father’s office, we will explain it. “Landon says

“So, let’s go, I can’t wait to get rid of dark Josie and recover my sister” Lizzie answers excited about the idea.

“But we are going to try to avoid telling Alaric that I died, and Hope was close to, so we don’t worry him unnecessarily.” Okay?” Landon asks

“Yeah, I agree.” Lizzie confirms and they go to the office.

When they get there Hope is explaining how she recovered her magic and she beat Josie hiding that she killed Landon.

“Now that you two have arrive I can tell my plan. I think we should be able to extract the dark magic of Josie using the same spell you did with the Hollow with me, but we need somewhere to put the magic.” Hope explains.

“I don’t know if I will able to do the spell alone.” Lizzie says.

“Lizzie, I know you can, you are much stronger than you think.” Hope supports her.

“I could search in the Armory for an object to put the dark magic. Meanwhile we will have to control Josie” Alaric says.

“I will handle that. I have her in the cells and I can keep her there.” Hope answers.

“We should take turns in that, this version of Josie can be really annoying” Lizzie offers.

“No, I will be with Hope the whole time. She can’t harm us but no one else can be there as we can’t risk that she does something that she will regret later.” Landon says.

“Landon is right. We can’t risk it, we will do it alone.” Hope agrees.

“This time I agree on letting you do it alone. But are you sure you can control her?” Alaric asks Hope.

“Yes, now that I’m a full tribid my magic is much stronger, and I will have Landon’s help” Hope answers.

“Okay, so don’t waste more time. I will search for an object to keep the dark magic, Lizzie prepare the spell and Hope and Landon look out for Josie” Alaric says ending the meeting.


	12. Let me explain why I ask

Hope and Landon go to the cells for looking out Josie. When they get there Josie is still unconscious, so they just talk and enjoy the time together avoiding any difficult subject as it wasn’t the place with Josie there. After some time, she finally awakes.

“Wasn’t you supposed to be dead?” Josie asks annoyed by Landon survival.

“Yes, but again your plan failed.” Landon answers.

“You think you can keep me here?” Josie says confident.

“I assure you we can” Hope tells her while she sits her down with a hand move. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t give me any excuse to let you unconscious again if you want to enjoy your last hours of life.” Hope adds.

“I see that finally you are showing your dark side. Are you going to try to kill me again?” says trying to make her feel guilty. “Did your so perfect girlfriend told you or she doesn’t want to risk that you regret your decision of choosing her” Josie says trying to provoke them.

“I saw it and If you don’t stop saying stupid things, I will kill you myself. Shut up and accept your defeat.” Landon shouts to Josie just tired of hearing her talking bad about Hope.

Josie stars laughing and answers “I know any of you won’t do anything to me. You still have the hope of recovering the weak Josie so you both can keep destroying her life.” Josie adds.

Before any of them can answer Josie tries to break Hope’s neck but Hope reacts before Josie is able to and stops her. “Remember that now, thanks to you, I am also an Original so much faster than you. You are right we are not going to hurt her but I can do this” Hope says and does a sleeping spell on her.

“Thanks Hope, she was getting really annoying” Landon says after she does it.

Some hours later Alaric and Lizzie enter the cells.

“I have found something that will keep the magic. It is a box that apparently can store magic” Alaric says while he shows a metallic box with inscriptions.

“Oh, I know what that is. When we were searching for a way to keep the Hollow, we thought about it, it’s a dark object that my uncle Kol created. It wasn’t enough for the Hollow but certainly will be able to keep this.” Hope confirms Alaric theory.

“I am ready for doing the spell” Lizzie says after they finish talking.

They start preparing everything, the make a magic circle and put Josie inside.

Lizzie starts chanting “ _Magia tollox de terras_ …… _Magia tollox de terras._ _Solvo”_ and the dark magic goes from Josie to the dark object, but Josie keeps unconscious.

“Where are we going to keep the box with the magic?” Hope asks.

“I think I will keep it in my office hidden” Alaric answers.

“Shouldn’t I be the one keeping it? I am the most powerful and facing darkness is kinda my thing.” Hope argues.

“For that reason, we have to keep it away from you. If it ends up controlling you we won’t be able to stop you.” Alaric says back.

“In that case I should be the one who keeps in it. I can teleport to places that no one can get and If it consumes me Hope can certainly beat me.” Landon offers trying to not lose control of the dark magic.

“No, I am the adult responsible and I will keep it. Lizzie get your sister to your room, so she rests until she wakes up.” Alaric finish the conversation and goes to hide the dark magic.

Hope and Landon reluctantly accept for not raising suspicious. Hope goes with Lizzie for taking care of Josie while Landon goes to his room.

**In the twins room**

Later Josie wakes up with Alaric, Lizzie and Hope with her. “What I have done?” She asks worried.

“Nothing was your fault, Josie” Alaric tells her while starts remembering everything that she had done.

“Oh no! I killed Rafael and Hope” she suddenly says as she remembers everything.

“It wasn’t you, Josie. It was Mikael” Hope tries to not blame her.

“But I was the one who brought him back to kill you and I even tried to do the Merge” Josie replies.

“That wasn’t you, it was the dark magic. Don’t blame this on you” Lizzie quickly says.

“But how is Landon going to forgive me for killing Rafael, Hope for killing her or you for trying to merge? “Josie asks crying.

“There is nothing to forgive Jo, it was all my fault I should have worried more about you and not only myself” Lizzie says.

They just keep trying to calm her down.

**Hope’s room**

After some time of comforting Josie, Hope leaves and goes to find Landon. He is in her room and she enters he quickly asks, “How is Josie?”

“She feels really bad for everything that has happened” Hope answers.

“I’m so sorry for her. When I stole the knife and I kept lying without being able to control it. I felt horrible for it, especially for hurting you. I can’t imagine how hard is being for her knowing all the things she did without being able to control it.” Landon says.

“I’m so sorry that I was so hard on you and I shouldn’t had been. I never told you but when I was chasing you, I brought a death spell.” She stops trying to end the sentence “I’m not sure if I had the opportunity, If I would have ended up using it” Hope finally ends.

“Hope, I broke your trust and you thought I have killed all the people in the bus. It was normal that you did that, I deserved it” Landon excuses her.

“What if dark Josie was right and I’m evil. I had done some really bad things.” She says.

“Don’t listen to her Hope, she was trying to annoy and distract us. You are good, you keep saving everyone. Today you were close to sacrificing yourself for me and later for ending Malivore. Hope, I have never known a better person than you” Landon tries to convince her.

“But I could have also killed her earlier if Lizzie didn’t stop me. What if I can’t control myself now that I am also a vampire” she continues arguing.

“Hope I know you can, and I will be helping you, you don’t have go through these changes alone.” Landon keeps trying to support her.

“But that the thing it’s not fair that I drag you in all of this. I want you to answer sincerely a question that has been rounding my mind since I transitioned.” Hope says and Landon nods.

“Do you still want to be my boyfriend?” Hope asks leaving Landon absolutely mind blown of the question and before he can answer she cuts him.

“Let me explain why I ask you this. When you agreed the first time, I was alive and a witch, Now I am a vampire, I need to drink blood to stay alive and maybe can’t control myself. I have changed and you also have, you were a human and now you could be the most powerful supernatural being. I will understand if you don’t to be part of my chaotic life. I don’t want you to feel an obligation to stick with me throw all of this.” Hope says.

“Before answering that nonsense questions let me give you the explanation I promise earlier. Can you get us in my head to see my memories?” He asks.

“Yes, but you don’t have to, Landon” She answers.

“I definitely should, especially after that question. I want you to see how my life without Hope Mikaelson was really, so you finally understand that I can’t be happy without you” Landon tries to convince her.

“Okay, but you will have to guide me throw them” Hope says before getting both of them into his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but for format reasons I had to split the original one in this and the next.  
> The next chapter will be inside Landon memories when he didn't remembered Hope. I will try to post it later today or tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading.


	13. There’s nothing left to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is that Landon and Hope are watching Landon's memories while they talk about it.  
> The things that they are seeing are written in italics.

**Inside Landon memories**

_Landon feeds Rafael and takes cares of him. After he tries to play the guitar, but he can’t. Finally, in the night he goes to the docks and sits down looking at the water._

“After I came back from the Triad Industries I was lost, confused and hopeless. It felt like I was missing the most important part of my life. My days were always the same, after taking care of Rafael I tried to play in the guitar a song that was rounding my head, but I couldn’t find the words, now it is obvious why. Finally, I will just go to the docks. I didn’t know why but It gave me some type of peace, after I remember you it all made sense.”

_The days are passing and each one ended with Landon going to the docks. Until one day he just throws himself to the water._

“I think that the point of this is done” Landon says trying to hide to Hope killing himself, but Hope is the one controlling what they see so she keeps them there.

“What are you doing? I thought you didn’t know how to swim” Hope starts asking but then she sees that he was drowning himself.

_Landon drowns in the lake and after some time he revives setting the water in flames. After that day he repeats the process of drowning himself each single day._

“Why Landon? That could have killed you definitely” She asks.

“The first time, I didn’t know if I was just trying to remember how Malivore was destroyed or something more. At that moment, as I told you, the immortality seemed like a curse instead of a gift.” Landon says trying to explain the situation without making it a big deal, but Hope understands that he didn’t care at that moment if it would have been definitively.

“Landon… but why did you keep doing it?” she asks concerned about it.

“When I was dead it felt like the only moment that I wasn’t hopeless, which later made so much sense since I was seeing you, Hope. But when I revived, I didn’t remember what was happening while I was dead just the sensation of feeling better. So, I kept doing in it all the summer.” Landon explains.

_The days keep advancing and Landon keeps killing himself until they arrive at the day Josie saw it._

“I kept doing it every day until unfortunately Josie saw it, so she made her mission fixing me. But I wasn’t broken just the most important part of my life was missing. In the process we got close and it ended up how we both know. I’m so sorry for it Hope.” Landon says.

“Don’t say that Landon, I’m glad she found you and avoided that you keep doing it. I am the one who is sorry, all was my fault.” she apologizes.

“No Hope, this wasn’t your fault. You saved me sacrificing yourself. This isn’t for you to feel bad for what happened I just want to show you that I can’t be happy without you, so you stop thinking that.” Landon tries to make her to not feel guilty.

_They advance until the day Landon saw Hope for the first time after she came back_

“I don’t think we have to watch this, we both were there.” Hope says trying to avoid seeing how she cried in that moment.

“Yes we have, because you don’t know how much effect you had on me. When I saw you in the square, I instantly fell in love for you, Hope. But it wasn’t right because I just had a date with Josie and immediately after I fall for a girl that supposedly I didn’t know with just a glance. Then when I saw you later, I couldn’t control myself and went to talk to you. I don’t even know why, I start telling you all my relationship problems. But it just felt right talking to you, it was so natural. By the way, sorry for doing it I can’t imagine how difficult was to hear everything.” Landon apologizes.

“You couldn’t know that. But I had to admit that it was hard not telling you and holding the tears. Did you really feel something for me in that moment?” Hope asks skeptical.

“Of course Hope, how I couldn’t. After you told me that you liked a boy and he didn’t even know you existed. I was so incredulous that someone could not notice you, how could he be so stupid. I was even jealous of him. You don’t know how many times I have remembered this conversation, blaming myself for not knowing that you were talking about me. Then if hadn’t hurt you enough, I gave you the milkshake.” Landon says.

“Oh no that wasn’t bad, in that moment the Milkshake gave me hope that maybe you could remember me. Probably it was the only good thing that had happened to me since I got out of Malivore. How did you remember it?” Hope asks.

“I don’t know but after I saw you earlier in the square the only thing I could think about was ordering a milkshake, I didn’t know why but I need it. When I went to the Grill to order and they asked how I wanted it, I just instinctively said: Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom. But when I order it, I felt that it wasn’t for me so I couldn’t take it.” Landon explains.

_They forward the following days until the football game. Hope get’s off the bus and Landon can’t stop looking at her._

“After that talk in the bench I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I didn’t even know your name. But at the moment it didn’t seem right, I had a girlfriend and I couldn’t stop thinking about another girl. Then you appeared in the game and I couldn’t stop staring at you.” Landon says.

“For me it was also difficult not looking at you, especially with that uniform” Hope adds laughing.

_Landon follows Hope to his room and finds her trying to do magic. After they go together to the woods to find Rafael._

“This is also really surprising Hope, I don’t know if you noticed but I started talking about my deepest concerns about Rafael with you. I didn’t even think about talking of that with Josie and there I was, telling you everything when I had just learned your name. Your words really helped me Hope, I couldn’t believe how an impact you had on me” Landon says.

_Hope transform to a wolf and tries to distract the Shunka but it goes for Landon._

“I’m sorry for letting you alone. I thought that it will follow me” Hope apologizes.

“That was the thing. I was more worried about you than me. When you came back with Rafael and it attack you, I just felt an impulse that I couldn’t control of protecting you even when I know I was useless.” Landon explains

“Don’t say that you were useless, you killed it.” Hope tries to give him credit.

_Landon kills the Shunka and reunites with Rafael. The next day Landon and Rafael go to the school to see Hope._

“The next day I just needed to see you, so we went to the school to find you” Landon continues saying.

_Landon and Rafael get to the school. Hope saves Landon but he gets possessed by the Oni and starts talking to Hope._

“I don’t remember this” Landon says surprised by the memories as he didn’t know he could remember what happened when he was possessed.

“I never told you but, when you were possessed, I told you everything and for a moment I thought that you believed me.” Hope tells Landon.

_Hope says everything to Landon and when it seems he is going to kiss her he throws her to the wall._

“No way! The time the girl I love says that she loved me I’m possessed. My typical luck.” Landon says annoyed by the lost opportunity. “I think that in some way I was still there while being possessed and fighting for saying that I believed you, kissing you, but I lost” he adds. 

_While Landon is possessed Lizzie kills him. After, he revives in the woods in front of Hope. Finally, he asks her why she sees her every time she dies._

“Why didn’t you tell me in this moment Hope, like you did earlier?” Landon asks annoyed by it.

“I was scared that you would choose Josie if I told you, that it will ruin the story we had.” Hope answers.

“Oh, Hope I would have chosen you if I know I could, I always will. When you told me to go back to Josie after acknowledging that I saw you every time I die, it broke me Hope. Because at that moment I just wanted to kiss you, to tell how I felt about you but that words destroyed everything I was hoping for. A reason for explaining why I was so in love with a girl since the first time I saw her instead of my actual girlfriend. That there was a valid reason why I couldn’t stop thinking about you instead of Josie so I wasn’t being a bad person. But most important that you could feel something for me as I was feeling for you. After that I realized how stupid I was thinking that thing and that I was just lucky that someone like Josie did “Landon says.

“Landon, if I would have known. I wouldn’t had done that” she says feeling a guilty for it.

“I know. We were just so scared to risk being hurt that, we almost lost each other. I think we can skip until when I recover my memories. I just did stupid things as attempts in vain of forgetting you.” Landon tries to convince Hope.

“I agree as, I also did stupid things for letting you go but it didn’t work. I couldn’t get over you Landon” Hope says.

_They skip until Hope beats the croatoan and Landon leaves Hope without further explanation._

“I’m sorry for running out in this situation. I had such a big mix of feeling that I couldn’t handle them. I was overall angry at myself for hurting Josie as it wasn’t fair being with her while loving you and for hurting you Hope. Because in that moment, I realized all the pain I caused you and I couldn’t even look at you without feeling so guilty.” Landon apologizes.

“It’s understandable Landon, it was a pretty messed up situation.” Hope tries to be reasonable.

_They fastforward until SimuLandon finds Hope before she leaves the city._

“Oh no, the SimuMe no.” Landon says remembering it.

_Landon and the SimuLandon explain to Hope the plan and he start shouting that he loved Hope._

“I really liked him, he was cute.” Hope says.

“It was a bit embarrassing, but I guess seeing it now, yeah it was cute seeing a more stupid version than the normal me” Landon adds.

 _Landon is watching how the SimuLandon and Hope talk while they do the blood transfusion_.

“You were spying us?” she asks surprised.

“I wouldn’t say spying, but yes, I was watching. I wanted to see if at least he was saying the things that you deserved to hear, the truth, and he did.” Landon explains.

_After he goes to the dock and is going to kill himself._

“Why were you going to do it?” Hope asks surprised by it.

“After seeing you talking to the SimuMe I just needed to be with you without hurting anyone, so the best way was the glimpses of you I see while I die.” Landon says.

_Rafael avoid that he does and they both leave._

“I’m sorry for leaving I really thought it was the best for all of you as I was only causing pain. But as I said I was wrong I should have told you everything earlier, thank you for not giving up on me. At least we got a happy ending” Landon apologizes.

_After Lizzie talks to him Landon gets back and talks to Hope._

“You know, it was the first time that I ended up getting what I really wanted for Christmas even if it wasn’t real Christmas” Hope says.

“And that was?” he asks wanting to hear the answer from her lips.

“You” she whispers softly.

_Hope and Landon kiss under the mistletoe._

“Then, there’s nothing left to say” Landon says just before they get out of his head.

**Back in Hope’s room**

When they come back Landon kisses her while he cleans some tears of Hopes cheek that have fallen during the conversation.

After the kiss he starts talking. “So now you are ready for listening to my answers to that obvious question. Yes Hope, I want to be your boyfriend. When I said always and forever, I meant it, I want to be with you forever because I love you. I loved you when I thought you were Hope Marshall a human girl going to a private school, when you were Hope Mikaelson a witch, werewolf and vampire or as I like a unicorn, even when I didn’t know your name I did, and I do now as a full tribrid the most powerful and amazing being. So, Hope Mikaelson, you can’t do or become anything to change that I love you” Landon ends his speech and Hope kisses him.

“Thank you Landon, I didn’t know I need that, but it was nice knowing what you were thinking when you didn’t remember me.” Hope tells him after the kiss.

“I hope that you finally can stop thinking that I can be happy without you.” Landon says and Hope nods. “Also watching again all that memories and how we had so many opportunities to tell each other the truth, that we wasted for stupid reasons, made me realize how much time we have wasted. We want us to promise that we will always fight for each other whatever the situation is, or we have to do. I don’t care if you have to fight, kill or torture me. Please don’t let me hurt you like this again.” Landon says.

“Landon, I promise I will always fight for you. But you have to promise me that you will never let me become evil.” She answers surprising Landon with her words.

“Hope, that it’s an easy promise to fulfill as you are good and if anyone says otherwise, I will fight him Hope” Landon says.

“Do you really believe it?” She asks.

“Yes, and If you don’t believe it yourself, I’m going to have to fight you. No exceptions to the promise” he answers smiling.

“I'm not going to make it easy for you” she adds also smiling.

“I didn’t expect less from the legendary Hope Mikaelson” he says before kissing her.

After some time of making out they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the format was understandable and the chapter wasn't boring.  
> I will really appreciate your opinion on it for some future attempts for similar things.  
> As always thanks for reading.


	14. Together

**Hope’s room**

In the middle of the night Landon is thrown out of the bed by a magic wave produced by Hope.

“Are you okay?” Hope asks as she wakes up by the sound of Landon crashing to the wall.

“Yes, don’t worry.” He answers while he goes back to Hope.

“I’m sorry, did I throw you again with magic?” Hope says.

“Yes, but this time was stronger than the other time. Hope, when was the last time you feed?” Landon asks as he sees how she is again very pale.

“This morning with you Landon” she answers.

“You have to do it more frequently Hope, you are again desiccating” he says worried.

“I thought that will be enough. Either way in the school there isn’t any human blood so I can’t do anything about it.” Hope answers.

“Hope today you destroyed a building with magic, how are you going to maintain yourself with that quantity of blood?.” He argues.

“And what do you want me to do?” She answers back

“Feed on me until we find a better solution” Landon offers. “And don’t waste time trying to repeat the same argument as the last time.” He adds as he sees that she is not willing to accept.

“Okay, but I can’t be doing this to you all the time” she finally accepts after some time of staring at each other.

“You can, remember that I can heal. So, stop arguing and do it.” Landon says and prepares himself so that she can feed on him.

Hope pulls put his fangs and bites Landon in the neck like the last time. But this one she is able to do it slower and it’s much less painful to Landon.

“See, now we are both fine” Landon says as she finishes and heals.

“If this continues, I’m going to become too dependent on you Landon. Now you are literally my vital support” she answers smiling.

“I don’t see a problem in that Hope” he answers laughing and kisses her.” But I’m going to talk to Alaric, so he let you take human blood. I don’t want you to starve to death if I’m not here” he adds.

“He won’t listen, he has a very strict policy about human blood” she answers.

“I have to try. Do you think he will be awake?” he asks.

“Probably after what happened today with Josie, yes.” Hope answers.

“So, let’s see if it’s easier at this hour. Wish me luck” Landon says before kissing her a last time and leaving the room.

**Alaric’s Office**

As Hope expected Alaric is in his office awake.

“Hi Alaric” Landon greets him.

“Hi, what are you doing awake?” Alaric asks.

“Hope woke me up with another magical wave” Landon explains.

“Do you have any idea why she did it?” Alaric asks concerned.

“No but she’s been struggling since her transition and it doesn’t help that she can’t drink human blood” Landon says.

“Like every other vampire, she has to get used to drink animal blood. It’s a rule for this place.” Alaric answers.

“She isn’t like the other vampires she is an Original tribid. It doesn’t enough for her drinking animal blood.” Landon argues getting angry.

“I haven’t seen her bad the last couple of days. How do you know that is not enough?” Alaric continues asking.

“Because I have been giving her blood when she needs it.” Landon reveals inadvertently as he gets angrier.

“You shouldn’t have done that. What is she starts wanting more and can’t control herself? There is a reason I don’t allow human blood in the school.” Alaric questions him.

“She won’t, she is the strongest person that I know. She will be able to control it and I will be there to help her. You should trust her more.” Landon argues.

“I have experienced the bloodlust of being an Original and it’s something much bigger than a normal vampire. Also, in her case is much worse as she is also a werewolf and a witch. We don’t know if she will be able to control it, you know how her family was, especially her father” Alaric exposes.

“How could you have so little faith her. I’m starting to believe what Josie told me, that you tried to avoid that we revived her father.” Landon says raising the tone.

“That would have been a great mistake. We shouldn’t bring back a monster” Alaric argues.

“So, it is true. How could you done that to Hope? I understand that you hate him, and he maybe was evil. But he is her father and she need him” Landon shouts.

“I did it for her. He would have been a bad influence for Hope.” Alaric answers.

“Hope should be the one deciding that, not you or me” Landon continues shouting.

At that moment Hope enters the room.

“I heard it all. How you could have done that?” She says while she vamps speed towards Alaric and pushes him to the wall.

“I had the opportunity to recover him and you ruined it” she shouts to Alaric face.

Landon teleports beside her and starts talking “Hope, calm down. Look at me.”

“You lied to me, you knew what he had done and didn’t told me” she shouts to Landon.

After shouting she expels a magical wave that throws Alaric and Landon to the floor, and vamps speed away.

“Fuck, I have to find her” Landon says while getting up.

“I don’t know if it is the best idea in her state” Alaric tries to warn him, but Landon has already teleported to Hope.

Landon appears in the woods in front of Hope, but he is thrown away by another magical wave from Hope.

“Hope calm down. You are going to hurt yourself.” Landon says to Hope as he gets up and closer to her.

“Let me alone, you lied to me” Hope shouts and throws him away again.

“I’m sorry Hope” Landon shouts as he gets up.

Then he teleports in front of Hope but she pushes him to the floor again with another magical wave. 

“I don’t want to see you” she shouts after doing it.

When he is going to teleport to her she vamps speed away.

After some seconds of regaining from the hits he teleports to her. He appears in the center of the town square beside Hope.

“Hope listen to me” he says as he tries to get closer her. Hope tries to push him again, but this time Landon is able to resist it without falling down.

“Let me alone” she continues shouting and keeps throwing magical waves.

“I’m not going anywhere Hope” Landon answers while he keeps advancing towards Hope against the magic pushing him.

Hope starts breaking down and the intensity of her magic starts to decrease. Finally, Landon reaches and hugs her. As he does, she starts crying in his arms.

After being calmer she asks, “Why you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t know if it was true as dark Josie was the one who told me, and she wasn’t very reliable. But I have to admit that mainly it was because I was scared” Landon confesses.

“Scared of me hurting him if I knew it?” She quickly asks before he can continue explaining himself.

“No Hope, I never thought that. I was scared that if you knew what he had done you would leave the school without me. It maybe sound stupid but since you transitioned, I can’t stop myself from thinking that your feelings for me could have changed.” Landon explains.

“Landon, it’s not stupid. It’s true that being a vampire can change me. But I can assure you that I love you as before if not more, so you don’t have to worry for that.” Hope says.

“I’m really sorry for not telling you Hope, I should have trusted you in this. I hope that you will forgive me.” Landon apologizes.

“Of course, Landon. I’m really not mad at you, I understand why you did it. I’m mad at him. Do you know were we are?” she asks.

“Yes, how could I forget this place?” He answers.

“I didn’t tell you but the reason I rejected at first dancing with you here was because I was supposed to die that day. At noon I would have my first transformation but with the Hollow inside I was going to die. At the end my father took it in my place, and you know how it ended it. The last thing he saw before he took the Hollow was us dancing here. That was all I ever wanted, having normal moments with my dad. Alaric stole me that opportunity, the closest figure I had to a father did it. I can’t come back and forgive him for this.” Hope says.

“I know Hope that this is something you can’t forgive easily and just come back like nothing has happened. So why don’t we just leave the school? We can go wherever you want, to New Orleans, to the other side of the world I don’t care while I’m with you.” Landon proposes.

“Are sure you want to leave just because of me?” She asks surprised by the idea

“You are not a ‘just’ Hope, you are everything to me. I have been thinking about it some time. We don’t have anything left to do in the school, we have ended the normal school subjects and for the supernatural part they can’t teach you anything that you don’t know or do better than anyone else. Also, after we have destroyed the Malivore pit and the dark magic is out of Josie is probably safer for them that I leave.” Landon explains.

“But you have always been searching for a home and now that you have found it, I can’t take it away from you.” Hope argues

“I want to show you something Hope, hold to me” Landon says, and Hope does it.

They both levitate into the high of the clock tower in the square. When they sit down up there Landon starts talking “It’s true that finally I have found a home but it’s not the school or this town, is you, Hope Mikaelson. Because all this that you can see is worthless without you, so Hope. Where do you want to go?” Landon asks.

“Sincerely, I would like to come back to New Orleans. But I advise you with my family history with the city is it probable that the stay won’t be peaceful.” Hope says.

“Hope, I don’t care if I have to spend all my life fighting against the world for us being together. So, let’s go to New Orleans.” Landon replies.

“Thanks Landon. I am very lucky to have you” she adds before kissing him.

“Now you are stealing my phrases, the one being lucky it’s me, Hope. But you have to stop making me say these speeches because I’m running out of them” he says smiling.

“I’m sure you will come with something amazing as always. I think you should get us down” she answers also smiling.

“Not before this” Landon adds before kissing her again. While they are kissing Landon gets both down.

“I really love when you fly with me Landon” Hope says.

“I also love doing it” he tells her before they kiss again “What do you want to do now?” Landon asks when they finish.

“I think we should go back to sleep. Tomorrow I will call Freya and tell her that we are going.” Hope proposes.

“Okay, do you want to go back the fast way?” Landon offers.

“Yes please, I’m tired” she answers. Landon holds her and teleport both to her room. Where they just sleep until the next morning.

**Next morning in Hope’s room**

The next morning, they are waked up with Lizzie shouting.

“We were searching for you two! You were supposed to be somewhere else not in the school.” Lizzie shouts.

“Why you say that?” Hope asks annoyed.

“My father told us you were angry with him, so you left, and Landon followed you.” Lizzie explains.

“Oh, what a way to describe the situation. We came back soon after we left so you can tell your father to stop searching for us. But I’m not going to talk to him” Hope says still really angry at him.

“What has he done?” Lizzie asks.

“I think he should be the one to tell you. Can you call Josie to come here? I have something to tell you both.” Hope tells her.

“Okay, you are scaring me, but I will come with her later.” Lizzie says before leaving.

“She didn’t even notice me, that’s new.” Landon says after Lizzie leaves.

“She probably saw that I was too angry to deal with that. Do you mind if I tell them alone?” Hope asks.

“Of course. I will go and tell Alaric that we are leaving. Someone has to.” Landon offers.

“Thanks, I can’t see him right now” Hope says.

Landon kisses her and leaves the room. Hope calls Freya

_“Hi, Freya”_

_“Hi, Hope. Something happens?”_

_“No... Actually yes. I’m leaving the school and going back to New Orleans. Also, I’m bringing Landon with me”_

_“Why?” Freya asks shocked._

_“Let’s say that I have graduated. Can I go today?” Hope adds._

_“Of course, Hope. Why so fast, are you sure anything is wrong?” Freya continues asking._

_“I will tell you when we are in New Orleans but don’t worry, we are fine.” Hope answers._

_“I have to warn you that everyone is coming today to New Orleans. We were going to visit you tomorrow for checking you out.” Freya says._

_“Great, now I am going to scare Landon.” Hope answers laughing._

_“It won’t be that bad. Do you need that we pick you up?” Freya asks._

_“No, we will go by our own.”_

_“Okay, so see you later and call if you have any problem.”_

_“I will. Bye Freya”_ Hope ends the conversation and hangs out.

After the conversation she stars packing the little things that she had left after all.

**Alaric’s office**

Landon enters his office.

“Oh Landon, you are here, we were searching for you two. Is Hope okay?” Alaric asks.

“Yes, she is, but not thanks to you. She is still really angry and won’t talk to you. I’m here to tell you that we are leaving today to New Orleans.” Landon says.

“No way I can allow that.” Alaric answers.

“We don’t need your permission, we are adults and have finished all the obligatory school so you can’t avoided.” Landon replies

“She has to learn how to be a vampire and the best place is the school. Also, this is her home.” Alaric argues knowing that he can’t do anything for prevent it.

“How can you say this is the best place if she can’t even take human blood. Yes, this was her home, but you took it from her when you did that.” Landon says rising his tone.

“I know that it wasn’t right for her, but I couldn’t allow it. Klaus doesn’t deserve a second opportunity.” Alaric tries to justify himself.

“I’m not here to discuss, just to tell you this because I think you deserve to know as you care for Hope” Landon says annoyed and leaves the room before Alaric can answer him.

**Hope’s room**

Josie and Lizzie enter the room and see that Hope is packing her things.

“What are you doing Hope?” Lizzie asks surprised.

“That was what I was going to tell you. I’m leaving the school with Landon to New Orleans.” Hope answers.

“What! Is this related with you being angry at our dad?” Lizzie asks while Josie is too shocked to speak.

“Yes, but it isn’t the only reason. I am dangerous to the students and now that we have destroyed the Malivore pit it will be safer for everyone if we are far away from here.” Hope explains.

“Hope, you are not a dangerous to anyone. You don’t have to leave.” Josie says.

“I think it’s the best for everyone. I just wanted to thank you two for being like sisters to me. You really helped me a lot and I will be forever grateful of knowing you two.” Hope tells and hugs both of them.

“We will miss you.” Lizzie says while trying to contain the tears.

“This will be always be your home” Josie adds also hiding her tears.

“Don’t be so sad. We can still talk, and you can visit us whenever you want. Also don’t hesitate to call us for help if you need it, I think Landon can teleport us here so we will be fast.” Hope says.

Landon enters the room and before he can see that Lizzie and Josie are inside, he says “I have told Alaric”.

“You always have to interrupt us, Hobbit” Lizzie says.

“Have you told them?” Landon asks Hope ignoring Lizzie.

“Yes, she has.” Lizzie answers for Hope annoyed by being ignored.

“So, have you thought who you are going to use all your nerd knowledge with when I’m gone, Lizzie” Landon says joking.

“Oh, don’t think that you got rid of me that easily, I can astral projection for doing it.” Lizzie answers smiling.

“I’m going to take it that as a ‘I will miss you’. I have to pack my things. I will come back when I’m done” Landon says.

“I can help you if you need it” Josie offers.

“Yeah thanks. I don’t have many things, but it will come in handy.” Landon accepts and they both go to his room.

“Now that we are alone, I can say this. I’m glad you two were able to escape this madness of school together.” Lizzie says.

“Probably New Orleans is going to be worse with my family history in the city so I won’t we so sure that we have left all of this.” Hope answers laughing.

“But seriously, at least you two will be together. Hope don’t let your complex of self-sacrifice ruin what you two have, because you are made for each other.” Lizzie advises Hope.

“I know Lizzie. This time, we won’t let anything get between us I can assure you that. Thanks, you for fighting for us when we didn’t.” Hope says to Lizzie and hugs her.

“Someone had to. I have to admit that sometimes I envy you, not for being with Landon specifically but for your relation, it’s not something easy to find” Lizzie admits.

“You will find it too Lizzie, but you have to believe that you deserve it. You know, you could give Mg an opportunity.” Hope tells Lizzie.

“I don’t know about that. But don’t talk about me, you are the one leaving.” Lizzie says and they start talking about less serious subjects.

**Landon’s room**

“I wanted to apologize for what happened to Rafael” Josie says before they enter.

“You don’t have to. It wasn’t your fault Josie.” Landon answers.

“It was and I understand if you hate me for it.” Josie continues apologizing.

“Josie, I don’t, and you have to stop thinking that any of this is your fault.” Landon tries to convince her.

“I also wanted to be sure that you two don’t leave because of me. This place is your home as it is mine” Josie says.

“I assure you that you have anything to do with it. Hope can’t forgive your father after what he did, and we are too dangerous for everyone to stay.” Landon explains.

“So bad was what he did?” Josie asks.

“For Hope yes. But don’t let that change your relationship with him, this should stay between the two of them.” Landon answers.

“I will miss you Landon.” Josie says.

“I will too, Josie. I never thanked you enough for taking care of me when I was alone. So, thank you and remember that you can call whenever you need it.” Landon tells her and they hug.

After they hug, they just pack all his things and when they finish, they go back to Hope’s room.

**Hope’s room**

“We are ready” Landon says as both enter the room.

“Finally” Lizzie shouts.

“Can you both let us a moment alone and gather everyone that we know for saying goodbye.” Hope tells Josie and Lizzie.

“Okay, Hope. See you then” Josie answers and they both leave.

“How do you have so few things?” Hope asks.

“I was used to move quite often when I was in the foster system, so I don’t need much. But I will definitely need this for embarrassing myself.” He says smiling while looking at his guitar.

“I am already looking forward for it” Hope answers and kisses him.

“Do you have everything prepared Hope?” Landon asks after the kiss.

“Yeah, I need one more thing, but I don’t know where it is” Hope answers.

“You do mean this” Landon says showing the box where the dark magic is stored.

“How do you?” She asks surprised.

“When Alaric went to hide it, I followed him, so we knew where he put it. Today when I told him that we were leaving I got it. Being able to teleport it’s pretty useful for stealing things.” Landon explains.

“Thank you, Landon. I have to advise you that I called Freya earlier and she told me that all my family will be waiting for us in New Orleans.” Hope says.

“Should I be worried?” He asks joking.

“Probably” she answers smiling.

“Then, luckily I am immortal” Landon says, and both laugh.

After they get all their thing and go to the hall to say goodbye to all of their friends. When they finish, they get out of the school and Landon asks “Now, what is the plan?”

“First we are going to a house in the town that belongs to my family.” Hope answers.

“I suppose we are vamp speeding there.” Landon says.

“Yeah. Ready?” Hope asks and Landon nods. Hope vamps speed them to the house.

“Wow, the house isn’t precisely small.” Landon says laughing when they arrive.

Hope gets in the garage and gets out driving a Bentley.

“Where did you get that from?” Landon asks surprised when she gets out.

“Do you remember that my family has been around for a thousand years being the most powerful vampires, so they are pretty rich. This was from my uncle. Seen how little luggage we have I thought we could use it.” Hope explains.

“You are the complete package Hope Mikaelson: gorgeous, powerful and rich. I don’t know how I trick you into being my girlfriend.” Landon says and Hope blushes and smiles by the words.

“Probably it was those eyes” she answers smiling.

They both get into the car with Hope driving. “Are you sure you want to be involved in a thousand years of family madness in a city at constant war between vampires, wolves and witches. This is the last opportunity I give you.” Hope says before starting the car.

“I have never been safer for anything in my life Hope. Because I know that everything we will face, we will overcome it together” Landon answers.

“Together” Hope repeats and they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I would like to know if you want me to continue the story in New Orleans (I would do it as a series)  
> So let me know in the comments or if you prefer you can also do it on twitter at @handonezkis  
> Edit: The story continues in the second part of the series "New Orleans heirs"


End file.
